True Colors
by BeautifulSupernova
Summary: What would you do at love at first sight? Not everyone you meet is who you think they are. Being tricked in a twisted lie is what hurts the most, especially if you love the person is your enemy. [AU, more characters than listed] (Video in Bio)
1. Part I: Bailando

**So I was bored and I was listening to the song 'Bailando' which literally means Dancing. Hence the title :D While I was listening to the song I thought, "Oh my gosh! I could write a one shot about this!"**

**I felt like it fit Sebree better than any other pairing. Feel free to listen to any version of the song.**

**Note: It's based on the English version so it might not go with the Spanish version. (Or Portuguese if that's your thing.)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I've never felt this way before about anyone, especially about a girl. Am I suppose to? She makes my heart beat everytime I look at her. Something about her is different. It's like she's calling me. I wish this night would never end.

She gracefully danced on the dance floor. I made my way to her. She looked at me with a smile that could light up the whole world. "Hey."

"Hey," I greet.

I pulled her close to me, wanting to feel her warmth, filling up my emptiness. She laughed as I did so, "You're so silly!"

The music was really loud, I could barely hear her. "What do you mean?"

"I'll teach you!" She broke away from grip and centered herself on the floor. "Try to copy what I do!"

"Got it!" I yell back. The way she danced made the temperature go higher. The fire inside was starting to consume me. I loved the way she moved, if she only told me she loved me. I couldn't wait to have her by my side, closer to my heat.

Everything will be alright as long as she's with me through the night. I want to be with her, live and dance the moments till the music stops. We could have a crazy, unforgettable night.

"Your doing very well!" She called out.

I smiled at her, "Thanks!"

"Welcome! I never got your name!" She called out.

"Sebastian!"

The girl stopped dancing and extended her arm at me, "Nice to meet you Sebastian, I'm Bree."

"Bree, I love it." I shook her hand. As I looked at her, the world around me seemed to fade away, there was something different about her. I need her love, I need her closer to me.

"You want to get a drink?" I offer.

"Sure."

We walked over to the counter to order something to drink. I turned around facing the man to order our drinks. Once I pay the man it takes him a while to get what we order.

"Get away from me!"

"Just one dance, then we could get out of here and have fun the whole night."

I turn around, but Bree wasn't there with me. I saw through the sea of people a girl trying get away from a man. "Bree!"

"Get away from her!" I got in between Bree and the man in front of me. I felt her hand slip into my own. She trusted me.

He looked much older than me, probably about 23. The man pushed me back. "What are you going to do about it! How old are you, 17?"

I roll my eyes, I am younger than I look. "No! But that doesn't mean anything!" Only a few people saw what was happening, the rest were still enjoying the night.

I hit the man in the jaw. He lost his balance and fell in a chair . . . I made him break the chair. I turn around to face Bree. "This guy must be seriously drunk."

"Agreed. Lets go get our drinks," Bree said.

I shook my head, "Nah, it's fine. Lets dance some more."

"Follow me," she took my arm, guiding us back to the dance floor.

I wrap my arms around her. I gently bit on her ear then said, "How about I take the lead?"

She responded with a laugh. The rest of the night we danced and got to know each other. Time flew by. When it was time to go, I took her out the club.

"You have a ride?" I ask.

"No, but I can walk, besides it's not that far," She tells me.

I quickly say, "I'll walk you home. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, am I right?"

"If you insist."

I took Bree's hand into mine. No one would harm her tonight or as long as I live. Speeding would be much faster, but I can not expose myself.

She seemed cold, it was very hot in the club and tonight was colder than the usual. "Here." I took my jacket off and placed it on her.

"Thanks. Has anyone told you that you're very sweet?"

"Actually, this is the first time." It really was. Not so long ago did I learn what the word meant. I'm still learning like the rest of my siblings. Mr. Krane let us out into the world a couple months back. I don't like calling him that because he's my father, but he prefers us to say it.

"Listen, tonight was amazing. I don't want this to be the last time I see you," She says.

I nod, "I don't either."

I see she digs in her purse and takes out a paper and pencil. She writes her full name and a long number on it. "Here, that way we can arrange when we'll see each other."

"My phone number." She handed me the small paper. I looked at it some more, but never understood the number.

"What's a phone?" I ask. Bree laughed at comment, she thought I was joking.

Bree took a deep breath, "Well, looks like we're here." She took my jacket off of herself and held it in her hand, "Here you go."

"Keep it."

I leaned in, until our lips touched. I felt herself stiffen against me, but then relaxed a little. I placed my hands on her waist then shifted them to her hips. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

The coolness of the night felt nice going through our heated bodies. My left hand traveled up, I stopped when it reached her neck.

I placed the small, sticker sized device over her neck. I had it in my hand all long.

Every few minutes we'd take short breaths then continued. I realized it was getting very late, also who knows how long we've been standing here.

I break apart from Bree, but still have her in my arms. "I have to go now."

"See you soon?" She asks.

I smile, "Hope so."

She kisses me once more, then walks inside.

Now I feel bad for lying, but a mission is a mission. She is the enemy and I knew it from the start. Does my father really want her dead? She's such a beautiful woman. What did she ever do to him?

As I walked out the driveway, I felt different.

_S-3._

"Mr. Krane?" I whispered out loud.

_Time to go back._

"Go back?" I didn't understand what he meant, but I knew I was no longer in control and the world was slowly fading away. My mission was complete.

_Trition App Engaged_


	2. Part II: Invasion p1

I get up from the couch and look at my surroundings. How did I get back home? For a moment, I didn't recognize anything until I saw S-137 and S-1 come into the room.

"So how was it?" S-1 asks me. I see both of them had changed into their pajamas.

"What are you talking about?" I laugh because I didn't understand what she meant.

She looked down at S-137, "S-137 go to your capsule with the rest."

"Why? I want to know what S-3 has to say," he whined.

S-1 rolled her eyes, "Go."

"Fine!"

I laughed when I saw him stomp away from here. S-1 turned to me—she's the oldest out of everyone. "Now tell me."

"I went to a club and met a person," I explained to her.

"Was the person a girl?" She teased.

I crossed my arms, "Yes."

S-1 reached for my hair. It was annoying and funny because I'm much taller than she is. "Hey, not the hair or face."

S-1 gave me a mini death stare. I was going to continue, but was cut off by Mr. Krane.

"S-3 how was it? Did you find the girl?" He asks me.

I nod my head. "I'm sure I did." I took a long pause to remember what I was going to ask him. "By the way, when I left her house I couldn't control my movements. I heard your voice too. Is that bad?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. You're perfectly normal. I suggested you two go to your capsules we have a few trips to do tomorrow."

"Got it . . . " S-1 and I went walking to the room. It wasn't a room, it was more like a large warehouse.

I'm starting to feel uneasy. Mr. Krane has been acting really strange. I completed the mission he had ordered me to do, but he wants more. Is he really power hungry?

What if everything here is a façade? That would be interesting.

"S-3?"

I flinch when my sister snaps her fingers in my face. She looks at me with a questioning look.

"What?" I speak out.

She asks, "What were you thinking?"

I nervously scratched the back of my neck. "Nothing you need to know. You heard anyway, we have a long day tomorrow."

I open the door that leads to the capsules. There are rows and rows of capsules; Starting from 1 and ending at 137. They were stacked on one another like trophies in a display case. Steel walls surround us, keeping us safe from outside intruders. Oh how I loved to be here.

I see most of my siblings were already sleeping. They seem peaceful.

I walk to my capsule that's in the very first row. The door slides to the bottom letting me walk inside.

The capsule replaces my clothes with pajamas. The lights in the room suddenly fade. I found it strange that some of my siblings were awake when I came home. Yet again, sometimes Mr. Krane sends us out on late night missions.

The shuffling noises die down by the second. The room gets darker like night at its peak. And the darkness I see means I've fallen asleep.

* * *

_Drip, pop, ding._

I shift around in capsule to be in a comfortable position.

_Drip, pop, ding._

I squint before opening my eyes. The room is still dark with no motion to be seen.

_Drip, pop, ding._

What is that noise? I slowly walk out the capsule softly hitting the sturdy surface. I look around trying to make sure no one saw me.

I make my way to the door and crack it open only enough to not raise suspicions. I'm tempted to geo-leap, but I could get caught.

From the long hallway, light emits from 's office. I hear faint murmurs coming from the room. The second voice sounded like a man. It wasn't as rough as Mr. Krane's voice.

"This will definitely scare them," the man spoke.

As I got closer, the voices were louder.

Mr. Krane chuckled, "Davenport will fear us."

"Davenport?" I mumble. I felt like I knew him, maybe just casually?

I reach the door and peek in. Krane was with someone! I have never seen this man in my life. He looks young.

From my observations, the man had hazel eyes, long spiked up hair. Who was he?

"Victor Krane, do we have a deal?"

"Deal." I see Mr. Krane shake hands with him. "I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Douglas Davenport." He moves his hand away and turn back to a table beside him. "I will make my brother pay for what he did . . . I will get my kids back."

"Kids?" I say out loud. I turn and see both of them turn around. I geo-leap back to the room in panic.

I fall on the floor with a loud thud. I stay on the floor waiting for movement from anyone of my siblings. The silence of the room was reassuring. I sigh in relief and get up.

I know I won't sleep tonight.

* * *

I woke up to a tapping sound on my capsule door. I look down to see S-136 and S-137 waiting for me to open up.

"Hey guys," I say in a tired tone.

"Dude, it sounds like you were up all night." S-136 tells me. He is correct—for once.

"I wish it was the case," I lie to them.

S-2 comes from behind them. She's the second oldest of the girls. "Morning S-3."

"Morning."

"Why such a downer? Aren't you happy? I'm going on the mission with you and S-1! It'll be my first mission!" She exclaimed.

My eyes widen, I had forgotten all about it! "Oh yeah! Sorry, I just woke up really tired."

"It's okay," She says with a smile. "I'm totally cool about it."

"Let me change then." I shut the capsule door and wait for it to finish dressing me. When I came out, S-2 was waiting with excitement.

She took my arm and sped us to Mr. Krane's office. S-1 was standing by his side.

"There you are," Mr. Krane announced.

S-2 grinned, "I wouldn't miss a thing!"

"Good." He gave S-2 a bracelet. "Your name in the outside world will be Lexi."

Each girl received a bracelet with their undercovered names. The guys received a tag necklace. Mine was never visible since I kept it under my shirt.

"Love it!" S-2 squealed.

Mr Krane nodded. "S-1 will lead you where you need to go."

"Let's go." She said in a rude tone. I was confused. When she spoke, her eyes glowed a very saturated green color.

S-2 was too happy to notice a difference.

"S-1 do you know where we're going?" I ask.

S-1 turned around to face me. "You'll know when we get there."

Her eyes glowed once more. I said, "But I want to know now."

"Are you the leader of this group? I don't think so. I suggest you stay quiet or you'll jeopardize the mission."

I was taken aback, she just snapped at me. "I just ask a simple question."

"And I don't care. We do what our leader orders and never question. I want you to understand that S-3." She turned back around and continued walking.

S-2 started to question like me. "S-1, you don't have to be so harsh."

"You'll do what I say and no questions ask, or I'll make sure this will be your last mission." S-1 stared at S-2, waiting for her to answer back. She smiled when she heard nothing. "That's what I thought."

My sister turned around leading us to an alley.

S-1 motioned us to geo-leap into the property. We did as we were told. We were by the door of the house.

"If you see anyone, shoot them with this. It'll stun them." S-1 gave us the specialized weapons. "Now."

We geo-leap inside and land in the living room. S-1 calculates the perimeter of the house and levels. "There are about 3 floors. S-2, you take the top floor, S-3 take the last floor, I'll have this one."

"Got it," S-2 responded. I can tell she's nervous.

I smile at her to calm her down. "We'll be okay."

S-2 nods and heads up stairs. I look for the stairs that lead to the basement.

I found them near the front hall. I wonder if anyone else is home. The house is too big for it to be empty. I look down the hallway at the bottom of the steps. Someone's down here.

I slowly walked along the wall of the hallway. The figure's steps got louder and louder as I got closer. Soon I knew who it was.

She gasped when she saw me. I sped over to Bree, covering her mouth with my hand. "Don't scream."

I realized I did another mistake. Stupid bionics! I really need to control them when I panic.

Bree breathed heavily while looking at me. I took my hand off her mouth to let her speak. "How did you get into my house?" She paused for moment trying to catch her breath. "And how did you run that fast?"

I closed my eyes, trying to figure out the best way to explain what happened. "I don't have to explain to you anything." I take the laser gun out and point it to her side.

Bree knees me causing me to fall. I hug my stomach while groaning in pain. "I wouldn't fight it."

I geo-leap to the top of the stairs, blocking her path. I pick her up and keep her in my reach. She tries to break away from my grasp, but couldn't succeed.

I pulled the trigger on the laser gun. She fell unconscious in my arms. I took a sharp breath when I saw S-1 and S-2 looking at me.

"Great job S-3, Mr. Krane will be proud. Now we just need to lure in the others." S-1 responded. Her smirked matched S-2.

S-2 had the most evilest expression. Her eyes glowed green like a peridot. She looked at Bree then at me. My grip tightened a little, I would not want her to be hurt.

Something was wrong with them. Was Krane really controlling them? Does he have the power to do it?

S-2 began to laugh, "Looks like part one is complete."


	3. Part III: Invasion p2

**So this chapter took a turn that I did not even plan. Haha. I liked how it turned out tho, hope you like it too.**

* * *

**Chase**

* * *

I stayed on the third floor when I heard a couple of intruders enter the house. Bree is by the lab! Today was the worst day to stay home alone.

Davenport and Tasha went out with Leo and Adam to the store a few minutes before these people came in. What are they looking?

I was by an empty guest room when a girl approached me. She was slim with shoulder length hair. I noticed she had a silver bracelet around her wrist.

_Lexi_

I look at her and she gets into a fighting stanze. I don't know what she and her group wants, but they're not getting away with it.

"Who are you?" I demand.

She looked scared and nervous. "Why do you care? Mr. Krane will soon have what he wants. You can't stop what's coming."

Who the heck is Krane? Are those his kids? Are they bionic like us?

"Maybe I can't, but it's worth a try." I made my force field into a ball and launched it at her. Her eyes widen and she disappears.

I turn around and received a kick in the gut. She had pushed me against a door, punched me, then backed away.

The girl looked horrified. She seemed scared, but I couldn't decipher at what. It was hard to tell if she was faking it.

She stood there in place—motionless.

"Are you okay?" I wave my hand in front of her face.

Suddenly, she shifts her eyes in my direction, takes a hold oh my hand, and flips me over.

"Don't you love acting?"

She places a foot over my chest and smiles. "Your family is doomed."

She grabs my face, picking me up from the floor. She must have strength. "You all will be the death of them."

She made me face a picture of my family that hung on the wall. You all? Bree! She still down stairs!

The girl felt me stiffen and pushed me to a nearby wall. "Glad you could understand." She then yells out, "found another one!"

She takes a small metal sculpture from the shelf and bends it around my wrists.

"Lets move," she orders.

We both walk down stairs. I see two other teens about my age. From the three of them, one was a male. He was about Adam's height.

He had my sister in his arms.

The boy was sitting on the couch with Bree by his side. It looked like she was sleeping, but I had a feeling it's not the case.

He observed her with care, unlike his sisters—I'm guessing—that were ruthless.

I saw him move a lock of her hair away from her face. I don't know what they want from us, but I'll make sure nothing happens to my sister.

Wait a minute. Is that the guy who she mentioned in her sleep!?

_I woke up by someone mumbling. It sounded like a girl._

_"Sebastian."_

_I opened my eyes and see my sister walk into the lab with a black jacket. She didn't see me since its very dark in here._

_Bree walked into her capsule and said, "best night ever."_

"Don't touch her like that," I hiss at him.

The boy turned to me in a very freakish way. He got up and laid Bree on the couch.

"Or what?" He snapped at me. "You can't move."

He was right.

The only hope I have are Leo and Adam to walk right in this instant. Once they find out we're gone, I'm sure they'll tell Mr. Davenport.

The leader of the group had her hand on my neck—applying pressure. She bends down near me and said, "sweet dreams pretty boy."

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

We were home and I didn't want to be here. Mr. Krane ordered us to place Bree and her brother in cells.

I didn't understand why my older sisters were being controlled, but I wasn't. If I'm correct, Krane must have a device to control us.

I'm very worried for Bree and her brother.

I'm sure they are Douglas' kids. He did mention it.

I'm so stupid, of course Krane is evil! He's hiding most of us from the world. The only ones who can go out are the first ten out if the hundred and thirty seven. Most haven't completed their training anyway.

I can't accuse him or rebel against him, it's me versus everyone. There has to be a way to free us from this lie.

Currently, I was in guard to make sure Bree and her brother didn't try to escape. I heard shuffling noises from one of the cells.

I check the boy's cell first. It wasn't him, he's still knocked out. I'm guessing it's Bree.

My heart sinks when I see her with a scared look. I didn't mean to do this to her, yet I can't disappoint Mr. Krane.

"What do you want?" Bree asks me in a very disguised tone.

"I'm here to keep you company and guard you two."

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Bree ran to the cell door and started to shake it. "You're a monster!"

"No!" I yell back at her, "I am not my father!"

She gave me a sly smile, "by the way you're talking about him says a lot." She looked at the ground then at me. "You know what they say, like father like son."

I closed my eyes and took a moment to calm down. He may be my father, but does he treat me like a son? No—more like a soldier.

"You don't even know my father. We see him more as leader who's always helping us."

"I bet most of you stay locked in here."

"Who are you to be talking, soon enough you and your brother will be with Douglas." When I saw her expression I knew I had crossed the line.

Her eyes widen, her hands and arms trembling as she tries to hold onto the bars of the cell.

"You know Douglas?"

"No. I'm sure he's your father by the way he talked about you."

I could see how her chest moved with each breath she took. She was very terrified. Bree extended her arms out of the bars, I moved back as she tried to reach me.

"Sebastian, you have to get Chase and I out of here! That man is evil! Please!" She pleaded.

I looked at the door in the the end of the hall. She started to cry as I got closer to the exit. The screams of agony not only caused her pain, but it hurt me as well.

"Sebastian!"

When I finally shut the door behind me, everything was left behind.

* * *

"S-3?"

I looked up from the dining table to face my sister. "What?"

S-1 looked very uneasy. This must be serious. "I can't tell you here."

I look at the rest who were with us then at S-1. "We'll be back."

"Where you going?" S-6 asked me.

"Just to get something, we'll be back." I told him, though he looked at us with a very suspicious look.

S-1 led me to one of the guests rooms and quickly shut the door. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me to the center of the room.

"Dad is controlling us!" She whispered loudly.

Did she just say what I think she just said. "Did you say con—"

"Yes! He's been doing that for months now. I didn't want to tell you yet, but ever since you mentioned about not feeling well, I knew what it was." S-1 took a deep breath before continuing. "He's only using Douglas for his technology, after he gets it, Douglas and his family will be off the map."

I moved to the door to listen if anyone was approaching us. I turn back to my sister, she knew this for months now! "Who else knows?"

"S-5, S-7, and S-9," she told me. I realized there was a pattern, all of my siblings with odd numbers had noticed a problem.

"We have to get Bree and Chase out of here!" I say in a worried tone.

S-1 runs to cover my mouth before I can yell anything else. "Shut it. You'll get us caught. S-7 and S-5 are getting all the stuff we need. We need a small army."

As I was about to answer S-2 came into the room. She looked like her usual self.

"You're going to need that army," she approached us both. I moved S-1 behind me, S-2 was up to something.

"You finally figured out his plan lil' bro." I waited for eyes to glow green, then it'd be guaranteed that Krane was controlling her. Nothing happened.

S-1 and I switch places, this time she's in front. "Why do you thing you're doing? This isn't like you."

"Then you don't know who I am." The laugh in her voice is venom to anyone that joined her side. "Our leader isn't stupid, he knows what we do, and when we do it."

"S-2..." I started off with, she cut me off by snapping at me.

"It's Lexi."

S-1 said, "this isn't like you."

"Quiet Seryna. Once Mr. Krane comes back, he'll surely take away your chips. I'll make sure of it." Lexi touched the wall and the whole room turned into carbonex.

She looked at me as a green-blue light started to form in her hand. The orb never made contact because S-1 created a force field causing it to reflect.

"A mere little force field won't help you." When she smirked, you could see the evil within.

My words weren't hold back against her, if she choose his side, then I'll let it be what she wished. "You're right, but you forgot one thing." She had a slightly confused expression—which I was hoping for—and couldn't process what I meant. I laughed, we have the upper hand. "This."

I took my sister's arm and geo-leaped us out of the room. It wouldn't be long for our sister to find us, but in the meantime we'll try to do as much as we can.

S-1 walked into the cell room, I was right behind her. "Who are they?"

"The girl is Bree, she's the one I've been talking about." I walk to a different cell to face a boy, "he's Chase, her brother." I turn to my sister while slightly nodding, "I found that out earlier."

"Oh," was her simple answer.

Chase got up and walked over to see us. "What do you want? Why do you have us here!?"

"Listen we're gonna get you and your sister out of here." I could sense a type of guilt coming from S-1. She touched the bars of the cell and looks at Chase. "I'm sorry for this."

"Is this a joke?"

I looked at him in annoyance. "No it's not. S-1 get Bree."

I place my thumb on the scanner to open the cell door, S-1 does the same thing. Chase and Bree are soon by our side.

There was a shuffling sound on the doorknob. Then I heard my sister's voice on the other side. _"Take the door down."_

Both doors were being forced opened. Dang it S-4.

Chase hugs her sister and whispers something in her ear. S-1 pulls me towards them and geo-leaps us out of here.

We land in a forest near an abandoned cabin. I think I remember this place. I was probably around 7 or 8 when I left this place.

_"Mr. Krane? What is that?"_

_He turned around and moved me. "Don't touch it. You'll scare them."_

_"Your siblings, they're twins."_

"What is this place?" Chase asked. S-1 opened the door of the cabin. The inside was still good as new.

I said, "one of Krane's old laboratories."

Bree and Chase look around the house. They looked rather curious.

Bree looks at my sister, "what's your name?"

"S-1, but to make things less awkward just call me Seryna."

Chase seemed a little irritated, "okay what do we do next _Seryna_."

S-1 locked the door and covered the windows using her molecular kinesis. "We're staying here until tomorrow, so I suggest we turn of our chips to avoid detection."

We did what we were told. I hope Lexi doesn't turn the rest against us, she already has S-4 and S-6 as henchmen. S-136 and S-137 need to be okay, she can't fill them with ideas they're just kids! We started this rebellion and we're going to end it.


	4. Part IV: Addicted to a Memory

**Happy Friday! Vendredi! o Viernes! I'm too happy. I finally finished this chapter! It was so much work because for some reason a few scenes wouldn't save which was disappointing -_- but it worked again, so we're all good.**

** For this chapter, there is a song that goes with it. It's called Addicted to a Memory by Zedd**

* * *

**Third Person || Earlier**

* * *

When Davenport and the rest came home, the house an offset ambiance. Tasha had placed the groceries on the counter and went to find Bree and Chase.

"Well Big D. you didn't get car sick this time." Leo comments as an accomplishment.

Davenport rolls his eyes and takes the elevator to go to the lab. Tasha comes running in the living room. "Where's Donald?"

Adam says, "downstairs, why?"

Tasha runs down to the lab without giving the boys an explanation. Leo and Adam follow to see what's happening.

When they got there, Donald and Tasha were looking at the footage of the last two hours. Both adults flinch when they see their kids standing there.

"Mom, what's going on?" Leo asked as he looked at Eddy's screen.

"Adam get your mission suit, Leo and Tasha stay down here." Donald took out a few ear pieces to give out. He went to the cyber desk to locate Bree and Chase. On the map, two dots glowed in the middle of nowhere.

"Why won't you answer my question?" Leo said.

Donald got his jacket, "there's no time! There are other bionic kids! We have to get Bree and Chase."

Davenport and Adam disappeared as the doors to the garage closed. Leo looked at his mom, "what's going on?"

"I have no clue." Tasha's response was half of the truth. She didn't want to worry Leo, but it was evident, and the tension got thicker.

"Mom, I can't stay here and wait for the rest of my family to come back, I have to do something." Leo paced around the lab.

His mother was in the same state, but with much more discretion. "What are you going to do? We're normal and they . . . aren't."

Leo went to the cyber desk to track down Adam's location. Wherever he is, so is Davenport. Eddy didn't say a word and was actually helping.

"We just have to hope for the best, okay honey?" Tasha walked over to Leo and hugged him.

"I know. I just don't know what I'll do without them," Leo said to his mother. The two looked at the monitor as the green dot glowed in the direction they were heading.

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

I heard rustling noises in the cabin. I didn't open my eyes because I was tired, but it did surprised me when I heard water running from a faucet.

I slowly get up trying not to wake up Bree and S-1. We were all huddled in the living room in case anything happened.

I walked away from the girls and walk into the kitchen. Chase stood there with a mug in his hand. He didn't dare to look at me. I couldn't even see him well anyway, the lights were dim .

"It was the only thing I could find," he said before sipping the mug. I had no clue what it was, but it smelled really good.

"What is that?" I ask.

Chase tilted the cup to a certain angle letting me see it's contents. "Coffee. Have you tried it before?"

I shook my head, "there's a lot of things I haven't tasted yet."

"What do you want with us?"

I leaned on the table. There was no justification for the actions I've taken. "Nothing. My father is the one who ordered us to do these things."

"That's why you kidnapped us? Because your father ordered you to!"

"Keep it down!" I whisper to him. "You'll wake them up."

"Now you care?" He spat back.

I straighten my posture, "I've always cared and you should know by the way I helped you."

"You're the one who got us into this mess." His knuckles were getting paler as he tightened his grip on the mug.

"And?"

We both turn to see my sister standing under the arch. She walked closer to us, "he's not the only one to blame here."

Chase placed the mug on the table. I get that he's trying to protect his sister because that is exactly what I feel when I'm with S-1. I can't let anyone hurt her.

"S-5 and S-7 are on there way, so can we discuss this later." S-1 walked back to the living room, disappearing into the darkness.

"What is up with S and a number?" Chase asked me.

I said, "our designated number. I'm soldier 3."

I walk away to the living room and sit on one of the couches. I have to wait for my other two siblings . . . if they get here.

Two dark figures appear in front of me, I knew it was them.

"S-5, S-7 what did you bring?"

S-5 told me, "we brung cyber-cloaks." He handed me four button size stickers. They're placed on your neck to turn you into another person.

I remember another thing had been on someone's neck . . . what was it? "Thanks, we might need these."

Chase came in from the kitchen and observed us. Maybe he saw something different in us because in that moment he seemed okay and much more relaxed.

I point to his direct, "S-5 and S-7, I'd like you to meet Chase. I don't know his last name, but I'm guessing it's Davenport."

My siblings waved at him and he returned the gesture.

I remembered what I had forgotten earlier. If Bree still has the small device by her chip, Krane could track us down and send Lexi to find us. I can't take it off either because it could explode. Gosh! I'm so dumb!

"S-3 what's the matter?"

I didn't tell my sister the truth. She was already worried enough. "I can't believe S-2 would betray us like that."

"To them we are the traitors," S-7 told me and she was right. "They won't stop til we give up."

"We'll show them what we're made of." My siblings and I nod in agreement. This whole night was going smoothly.

"What was that?" Chase stood still, listening to something. I didn't hear anything, but S-5 did.

"It's coming from outside," he says, "they're here."

I heard skidding sounds outside of the cabin. It must be Lexi and the soldiers.

S-5 shook S-1's arm to wake her up. Chase jogged over to his sister to wake her up.

Both girls were up, but Bree looked fatigue. S-1 got by the door with her back on a nearby wall. All of us got into position, trying to protect Bree and Chase.

You could hear Lexi yell at us. "Come out and play guys! Didn't you used to love this game? All I want to do I talk."

I could see Chase with Bree in his arms. The both of them didn't have anything to protect them, but us. If we fail, Lexi will get what she wants.

S-1 placed her finger in the air to keep us still.

"We could do this the easy way . . . or the hard way," she growled at the last part of her sentence. I could sense her advancing to us and her tracks wouldn't stop.

S-1 opened the door and raised her arms up. She slowly made her way out of the door. "I'm here."

I decided to move by Bree and Chase, I'm sure no one saw me.

"Why are you running away?" I hear her say.

S-1 was still standing with her arms up. She didn't dare to move an inch. "You know why. You won't find anything here."

"You think I'm an idiot!?" Lexi spat back at our sister. "I know Carlos and Veronica are helping you!"

S-7's eyes widen when Lexi called her out by her code name. It seems like she wants to see us as strangers.

"You don't have any prove."

The tone in Lexi's voice was challenging, "watch me."

S-1 sped forward blocking Lexi's path. S-1 clearly had the advantage because of her strength. She managed to push Lexi back.

"Tank! Help me!" Lexi yelled. Tank grunts in response and made his way to push back S-1.

S-5 turned to S-7, "Lets go!"

"On it!" She said back.

I look at Bree and Chase, "you both have to stay in here. You two are very vulnerable."

"No! We need to help! It's our fight too!" Bree contradicted.

I turned to her brother and he gave me a similar answer, "we fight til the end."

There was no way I could convince them. I guess they could do well. "Fine! But stay by my side."

I followed my younger siblings out the door. Lexi had at least twenty soldiers behind her. They were all lined up, waiting for their orders, and forgetting who we are.

S-7 didn't dare to look at me, but managed to whisper something, "why are they looking at us like this? Are they brain washed?"

I shook my head, "somewhat . . . They think we're the villains."

S-1 and Lexi were faced to face. Lexi deviously smirked at S-1, "are you sure you want to do this, Seryna?"

"You have left me with no choice," S-1 spoke back.

No . . .

All those memories that we had as little kids are gone. They despise us and don't see us as family. The wind has taken the last bit of memory. Call me insane. The memories in my mind will never go away, I will always have my family in my heart, even if they don't see the truth. I'm addicted to a memory that'll never return.

* * *

**If you didn't get this:**

**S-5 is male and assigned name: Carlos**

**S-7 is female and assigned name: Veronica**

**Next chapter will be SUPER intense }:) :D**


	5. Part V: Memories

**I am back with a new chapter. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. I looked through the reviews and one of them recommended a song for this chapter so I thought why not. I have to warn about this chapter, it is rated T and has character death. If you're an easy crier, then have some tissues nearby. This will most likely be the only rated T chapter.**

**Song: Memories - Within Temptations**

**Excuse any mistakes.**

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

I looked over at my brother. He stood across from me looking at Lexi. She had her eyes dead on S-1. There was no way this could end well.

"Get ready to beg for mercy." Lexi's teasing smile change into a sinister smirk, "run."

S-1 turned around and ran inside the house with her super speed. Lexi quickly followed.

"Hey Sebbie!"

I turn to look back at S-6. He was about Chase's height with short, dark brown hair, and a tan complexion. He waved with a cocky smile that I could just rip off any moment. "Jett."

"Just like old times," green daggers appeared in Jett's hands. Yes they were laser daggers. The name fits him well, he is a gem.

I chuckled to then extend my hand revealing a red, glowing pitchfork. "No doubt."

He launched at me first. I had to bend down so his two knifes wouldn't aim my face. I got back up and aimed my pitchfork towards the back of his legs.

His daggers disappeared as he fell to the ground. I jab my pitchfork near him to at least terrify him. He rolled to my right side and kicked his legs to the back of my knees,

I fell and quickly got up again. I turn around and Jett takes out his daggers once more. "Lexi will win and no one will stop us. This army will defeat you!"

I waved my pitchfork to his face, but he formed an 'x' with his two daggers. We were both fighting for dominance and I was getting tired of it.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You can't stop this rebellion," I growl to him.

His cocky smirk appeared on his face again. "How cute."

He threw me back and kicked me in the stomach. I lost my balance, but never fell to the ground. Jett sped towards me, ramming me into a tree.

Jett took out one of his green daggers and placed it near my neck. I gripped his hand to move the object farther, but it would only get closer. His other hand kept me still against the tree.

"Any last words?"

"One thing . . . What do you have against me?" I cry out.

Jett's words were what hurt the most. Where was my brother? "You betrayed us! I thought you were my brother!"

"I am!" I said in desperation.

"No. You don't see what we see. The world is a terrible place. They wouldn't want people like us. In fact they would fear us, we can take advantage of that and rule the world! Join us Sebastian it's not to late . . . or they get it."

His gaze turned to where Bree and Chase stood back to back. "You choose."

I looked over at them, they were surrounded. I looked at Jett, he would regret to ever join Lexi's side. I pushed him off of me with my strength.

He flew back and I took a hold of his hair. I threw him to a nearby pole. I knew he would try to get back up, but I took his hair again and pushed his face to the pole.

_"S-3, look at my awesome daggers."_

I slammed his face once more on the metal post.

_"S-6, check out my new ability!"_

His face hit the post again, the mark on his face got darker.

_"Wanna spar, S-6? It'll be fun."_

"NO!" I rammed his head on the metal pole once more. I tried to swallow my sobs, but I couldn't help it anymore.

I let his body fall to the ground. I got on my knees, looking up to the sky. There was no pain stronger than this one. All the marks in my skin couldn't compare to the marks in my soul.

"WHY!"

I slammed my fists into the solid ground. I didn't dare to look up at my surroundings. Why did I do this? Why did it feel so cold inside?

The warmth that I felt before was no longer there. Whom have I become?

"Jett!"

I look up to see S-16 a.k.a. Amanda run over here. I quickly get up and geo-leap to Bree and Chase, it looks like they need help.

Chase had his force field up, avoiding the attacks of my brothers and sisters. Though as the attacks increased, his force field decreased.

"I can't hold them for much longer!" He yelled.

"I'm going in!"

I turn around and yell, "Bree no!" What caught my attention is she wasn't there anymore. "Whoa."

I look forward to face my siblings. They were getting knocked down by an invisible force. I think I know where Bree is now.

Most of my siblings were caught off guard, so they fell at Bree's hit. I tried not to laugh at them, they were totally clueless.

I look to my right and see Amanda speeding to the other soldiers, she disappears and reappears along with Bree. Amanda had punch Bree in her side causing her to loss concentration.

Chase was getting weaker by the minute and Amanda was winning the fight. Where are S-5 and S-7!?

"Chase try to hold on longer! I'll be right back."

Chase was taking heavy breaths and each word he spoke was tiring for him. "Hurry!"

I check for S-5 and S-7 through my bionic beacon. Wait, why are they inside? I geo-leap inside the house to not waste a second.

S-7 looked worried. She was standing in the middle of the living room looking up the stairs.

"What's the matter?"

"S-1 is upstairs with Lexi and Tank! I don't know where S-5 is!"

I run to the base of the stairs, "just go help Bree and Chase! Hurry!"

She nods and is gone in an instant. I run up the stairs to help S-1 out. When I open the door, the three of them were about to charge at each other.

Lexi halts Tank and looks at me. "Well look who decides to show up."

I make my way over to S-1. She was less tense now, but was still in the defencive.

"Wouldn't miss the party," I call back to her.

Lexi laughed before answering back. "At least everyone is here now. So, where were we?"

S-1 looked confused, Lexi didn't give her a second to respond. "Oh yeah . . . This!"

She speeds over to S-1, I could just see Lexi hit S-1 in the stomach multiple times. She tried to kick her, but S-1 took a hold of her foot, and flipped her over.

They were speed fighting, so it was very hard to draw out every detail.

I look over at Tank. He grunts and picks me up. He runs towards the window. I close my eyes and open them when we land.

We both land on the hard surface of the ground, but he shook it off like nothing. I couldn't get up. It felt like fire all over my body. I couldn't even move.

My vision was fuzzy but that would't stop me from fighting back. I saw someone run to me, but I couldn't match out the person's facial features, yet I knew it was a girl. I tried to concentrate, but she wouldn't stop moving. Everything was still blurry.

"Sebastian, get up."

Everything starts to focus again, it was Bree the whole time. She helps me stand up and says to me, "are you okay?"

"Kind of. Where is—"

My question was quickly answered when S-1 fell out the window. Lexi had jumped out of there, landing safely on the ground.

She gave us all an equal stare. I didn't even recognize who she was anymore. She's turning like . . . our father.

"You just won't give up! Why are you fighting against something good!"

All of us stayed quiet as the two girls argued—mostly Lexi. S-1 was on the ground crawling backwards as Lexi slowly approached her.

"Good? We are split apart! Krane doesn't care for us! He places a mask over everything, hiding the face of reality!"

Lexi kept one of her hands behind her back, "he's not hiding anything! He's showing us who we can and can't trust."

S-1 finally stood up, "do you even remember how the world was? You were being controlled! Why can't you understand that?"

S-1 knew some of this information because of me.

Lexi scold at S-1, "I already understand what I need to know."

"You understand what you want to know." S-1 ran to Lexi—without her speed. She took her neck and picked her up. Lexi struggled to get out of her grip. I tried to do something, but something wasn't on my side. I didn't want S-1 to commit the same mistake as I did.

Lexi gasped for air as S-1 lifted her higher. Lexi raised her hiding hand high in the air.

It was too late. Lexi had hit S-1 on the head with a rock. She dropped the rock as soon as S-1 fell to the grass and leaves. Lexi's eyes widen, for once I saw fear. Lexi was on the grass again. She looked at the rest of the soldiers.

"Why are you standing there!? Move!" The ones on her side geo-leaped away. They left my group here in the middle of the woods.

S-1 was motionless on the ground. She didn't blink or react to anything . . . this couldn't be happening.

I ran up to her and held her near me. Blood dripped down to the floor. I hugged her and couldn't contain my tears any longer. The pain in me grew so much more. I couldn't handle it any more.

"S-1 come back to me!" I screamed, "I need my sister!"

Tears fell down my face and some would land in her hair. I hugged her tightly in my arms. A part of me was gone with her.

I rocked her in my arms, there was nothing I could do. She was already dead. Even if I did have my other siblings help me with the energy transference, nothing would happen.

I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**:O What did I do? O.o Believe it or not, this is the first battle. Did any of you felt some emotion? When I was writing it, I did. I think I teared up a bit at the end.**

**So what will Sebastian's part of the group do now? Do you think Lexi will change a little after killing her sister?**

**I'd like to know your guesses. Til next chapter!**

**Fun fact: The name Jett means black gem. Crazy huh?**


	6. Part VI: See you Again

**I am back with a new chapter and let me tell you how much I wrote! I was grounded for two weeks and my mom took my laptop and phone! Honestly, you can't even escape technology. I wrote on paper with a pencil. I have 12 whole sheets of paper equaling to 24 pages of writing! WOW, that's a lot!**

**I saw in the review section reactions of Lexi. She is going down the wrong path. Smh.**

**For the scene of S-1 getting hit, I remember I saw something like that on a novela. I asked my mom about it and she said it was possible. Also in the bible where David shot Goliath with a stone, Goliath fell to his death. *shakes head* those are my references :)**

**There will be more OCs later on and there names will give you a little clue on how they act.**

**Song: See You Again (some parts go with it)**

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

I don't know how long I've been kneeling. I know it's been for a while because the sun was rising into the sky. I knew my sister wasn't coming back.

"Sebastian . . ." I look up to see Bree. She sat next to me looking at S-1. "I'm sorry for happened to your sister."

"Don't be. She fought for what's right while trying to protect us from Lexi." I said to her. I wonder if she understands what's it like to lose someone you care about.

S-1 was one great sister, even before this war. She cared for all of us. We were really close since we were the oldest. She was the oldest of the females, so the girls looked up to her.

"I know, but . . ." She was lost in words. Her expression said it all.

"Does this have to do with Douglas?" I question.

She looked down to the grass. Bree didn't look directly at me. "Yes." She sighed and looked at S-1. "I can't tell you now."

I look at a nearby tree, then look at my sister. I stand up and place S-1 at the foot of the tree. I position her to look like she is sleeping.

"_You're it!" S-1 super speeds to the living room._

_I laugh because she thinks she can outrun me. I geo-leap in front of her and tag her._

"_No fair!" She whines._

I move her hair to cover up the blood. It saddens me to do this, but I must go on without her. I move away and turn to look at Jett's body. That was an example of anger.

"Sebastian, we must go." Bree said.

I raise my hand in the air. "Wait."

I take off my necklace and place it on S-1.

"_We'll be going on a mission together!" S-1 cheered._

"_Awesome!" I say back. "Isn't this my first mission too?"_

"_It is!" S-1 hugs and we move from side to side. I can see the world now._

I look at Bree and see Chase walk over to us. He says, "where are your other siblings."

"We're here!" S-5 comes out of the woods with S-7 and two other people.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree's face lightens up and she runs to him. They both hug and the other person hugs her too.

Chase's face was surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"We came looking for you. These two heard us and brought us to you." Their father explained. Well, I'm guessing he's their father.

"S-5, what were you two doing over there anyway?" I ask them.

S-7 was laughing, "he was hiding and I found him."

I roll my eyes and focus on Bree and her family. She says, "this is Adam, my brother and Mr. Davenport, my father."

I was still confused why Douglas said his kids, though they call this guy their father. "I thought Douglas was your father?"

Davenport's eyes widen and he looks at Bree and Chase. "You told them?"

"He knows already," Bree said.

"How?" He asks me.

"I overheard my father talking to him," I explain.

Adam has a bag and opens it up. "We brung these for you."

"We're going to need these," Chase comments. They're mission suits with a red logo on it. Each ring must represent them.

"C'mon girl, you need a place to change." My sister takes Bree by the hand and drags her inside the cabin.

"You heard Chase," Adam tells his brother, "go follow."

"Adam," Davenport tells him. Chase rolls his eyes and walks inside to change.

Bree was out quickly. "At least I'm not the only girl now."

S-5 says, "we have to split up and find a destination point to meet at."

"You can meet at our house!" Adam says. We know where it is. "That way Leo can see everyone again."

Bree looks at him in shock, "that is actually a good idea."

Chase came back and Bree explained to him the plan. Davenport looked uneasy, but agreed. S-7 went with Adam and Davenport, S-5 went with Chase, and I took Bree. We all took our three directions. We went south where the back part of the house faced our backs.

We were very alert. The good news is, it's day time. The bad news . . . it's day time. We could see each other if we clash into one another. As long as we think of a strategy, we can escape.

"So we'll just keep walking till we're in danger?" Bree asks me. I sit down by a tree. Bree sat next to, she seemed to look at the endless trees. "What do you want to talk about?"

I told her, "about Douglas. Who is he anyway?"

Bree sighs at my question. "Alright. Douglas is my creator, as to say my—"

"Father," I interrupt.

She nods at my response. "We have time."

Bree starts off by saying she was captured with her family by her cousin. They met Douglas and fought for their freedom. In the process, Marcus was crushed by the rubble that rained on him. She says Douglas is plotting revenge, but never knows when he'll strike again. The last time they saw him was when Chase almost died in an avalanche. He was frozen in a block of ice and everything has been normal.

"If he's frozen, why did I see him two nights ago?"

Her eyes widen when I said that. "We need to tell Mr. Davenport! Teleport us to my house."

"Okay then." I knew it was a big deal, but not this important. I take her hand and geo-leap us out of there.

* * *

**Lexi**

* * *

"They escaped!?"

"It wasn't all that bad . . . Seryna did die in the process." I look at my feet. Why do I have to follow his orders? I'm ruling over the soldiers and all he does is sit around doing nothing!

Mr. Krane asked me, "where is S-6? I need to speak to him."

I sigh, "he's gone too."

Mr. Krane turned around and typed some things on the computer. He said, "anything else goes wrong, you all will be under my control again. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Krane." If my glare could kill instantly, he'd be gone a long time ago.

Before he dismissed me, he asked for a glass of water. I walked away to the kitchen and took a glass cup from the cupboard. I put water in the cup then came up with an idea. There was a piece of bread on the counter.

I get closer to it, "this can work."

I took it in my hand and placed it over the water. With my molecular manipulation, the bread turned into poison. The liquid was clear like the water in the glass. It would perfectly merge with the drink.

I poured the poison into the water and stirred it. I place the spoon in the sink and wash my hands thoroughly. I took the glass of water with me back to his office. He was still sitting by the desk, typing away.

I place it beside him and walk out. When I get to the living room, I sit on the couch. It'd be in a matter of time that he will be gone and out of my way.

* * *

**:O Lexi is back with new plans. Say what! So Adam and Davenport found Bree and Chase, Lexi wants the soldiers to herself, and Douglas is a bigger threat than before! What are your guesses on next chapter?**

**Also check out my new video I made. It's about Mighty Med &amp; Lab Rats. Link will be in the bio :D**


	7. Part VII: The Davenports

**This chapter is half filler, half not filler. It depends on how you look at it. I looked back at the A/N in chapter 2, this will definitely not be a short story. I constructed a very planned out plot. It's not 'perfect' yet (In my senses) so anything can happen.**

**I changed the title of the book to! I thought it matched better since the story is unfolding differently than previously thought. There is no song for this chapter (this time). Next one there will be. **

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

We appear in the living room of the house. Where was everyone?

"Intruders! Intruders!"

A bunch of lasers came pointing at us. Bree looked very irritated and yelled, "Eddy! It's just Sebastian and I!"

An emoticon appears on a small screen. It was very strange looking. "Exactly."

Bree went to his screen and swiped left. "Much better . . . Follow me." Bree lead me down stairs into the hallway. We walked further into the hallway where in the end, it lead into some sort of laboratory.

"What is this place?" I ask her. There were a lot of inventions.

"You'll see," Bree said back. She tried to open the door by a button on the side of the wall, but nothing happened. The same emoticon from upstairs appeared on the screen by the elevator.

"No one in, no one out."

"Are you kidding me," she said in a low voice. "Open this door!"

I looked at the screen with a cocky smiles. "Lets see if it's true."

I move Bree aside and glide my hand on the door. I move my arm up while balling my hand into a fist. When my hand made contact with the doors, both of them fell with a dent.

Bree and I walked into the room. I have to admit, this place is pretty update with technology—except for the capsules.

"Bree, you're okay!" An older woman went to hug Bree, followed by a boy. He and the woman have a much darker complexion. I'm guessing he's her son. "Who is this boy?"

Bree separates herself from the woman. "This is Sebastian." She pulls me forward to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tasha and this is Leo."

The boy kept eyeing me which was REALLY weird. "Is there something wrong?"

"You are EVIL! I can sense it!" He took out his phone to do something, but Tasha stopped him.

She scowled, "Leo!"

"Mom," Leo whines back.

Bree had her hand to her ear. She was listening to something, then turned to me. "Your siblings would get here, but they don't know how."

"Darn it, I totally forgot about that. I'll be right back." I quickly geo-leap out of there. I don't know what I would do with this ability. I land in the woods and superspeed close to their location. It didn't take long to find both of my siblings.

"Where were you!? We've been trying to locate you for quite some time!" S-7 looked very irritated.

"I'm here now," I raise my arms up to emphasise my point.

She crosses her arms and mumbles, "whatever."

"Any day now!" S-5 exclaims.

"Whatever the man wants." I grab onto their shoulders as they take the others' hands. We then appear in the lab, safe and sound. Leo screamed when we appear and Davenport was astonished.

"You can geo-leap!? I haven't even cracked that yet!"

My siblings and I look at the grown man weirdly. S-7 inches away from him and moves closer to us. "Yeahhh."

"We can geo-leap, so?" S-5 finishes for S-7.

He awkwardly looks at us and says, "we can talk about this later."

"Just cut to the chase already, who is Douglas Davenport?" I blurt out. I need to hear more about this man. He's filled with so much mystery!

"You know Douglas?" He asks me.

"See, I told you! EVIL!" Leo yelled while pointing at us.

S-5 looks at Leo with annoyance, "listen kid. It's barely been three minutes and you're annoying me."

I heard Adam whisper something to Chase, "talk about low tolerance."

The two of them start to argue, if Adam and I didn't break it up, Carlos would have broken Leo limb per limb. Leo would probably claw him . . .

"Carlos, you need to chill," I say to him. "We are here to find clues."

Mr. Davenport asks me again, "how do you know about Douglas?"

No one knew about this, only I did. "I heard a voice in my father's office. It turned out my father had been negotiating with him for quite a bit, even though he forgets Douglas' name." I joke on the last part, yet it's true. "He had said something like 'getting my kids back', which was strange."

"Anything else?" He asks.

I bit my lip while trying to think of something else. "Seryna had told me is using Douglas for his technology."

Davenport says, "well, where is she now? This information is crucial."

"She left . . . for good." I look down at the floor and one of my siblings places a hand on my shoulder. I look back at him, then say, "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's fine." I think he got the hint. "Chase . . . Bree, head to your capsules. I don't want your bionics to haywire."

"That's possible?" I question.

"Yes. You three go upstairs, we still need to clarify a whole lot."

Carlos points at the elevator and shouts, "to the elevator!"

Veronica and I laugh. We nod our heads while pointing in the same direction. "To the elevator!"

* * *

"I never understood why someone would need so much food," Carlos says as he looks through the cabinets. "For hundreds of us . . . yes. For six of them . . . no."

I was sitting on one of the chairs by the counter as my siblings inspected their kitchen. It was amusing since Carlos would make a comment about everything and Veronica would question his thoughts.

All of the doors of the cabinets and drawers were open to expose everything inside them.

"Hey!"

Carlos immediately shuts everything with his molecular kinesis. Mr. Davenport gives him a cold glare and resumes walking over to us.

"I suppose you haven't anything yet?"

"Surprising no," I answer for Carlos.

Davenport says, "good. Now, what do you know about Douglas?"

"That's all we know," I say. "They don't even know who he is!"

"That's true." "Yup."

Mr. Davenport looks very uneasy. "So who is Victor Krane."

Veronica interrupts me before I even say anything. "He's our father. I know his rich and has many wires on his head and one on his chin."

"I don't know who he is. Did Douglas help create you?" He asks us.

We shake our heads. I'm sure Douglas had nothing to do with our creations, right?

"You might want to take a nap, you all seem pretty tired." He tells us we can sleep on the couch while he makes space available, whatever that means.

* * *

**Lexi**

* * *

I didn't know what time of day it was. However, I knew time was ticking. I can't believe what I did to Seryna. Everytime I look to a corner of a room, there she stands while looking at me! I can hear her call me names. I am not a monster! I wouldn't have killed her if she would have just listen to me!

I was always behind in her shadow. She always received all the glory. Sebastian had more authority and he's the third child! I was always left behind on ideas. Never was it S-1 and S-2. Krane always had to to say S-1 and S-3. I hid my feelings for a while now.

With Seryna out of my way, they'll listen to what I have to say. They will bow down to me and obey the rules I make! The soldiers will have no idea of my plans. They are to naive to even ask.

"Perfect," I mumble to myself while looking in the mirror of the other guest room.

Everything was running smoothly until I hear shouts from downstairs. That gets my attention. One of the soldiers sounds like S-136. Him and S-137 are the youngest, so I understand why their screams sound so high pitched. Especially S-136, ugh.

I run downstairs to check out what's going on. The soldiers are all by the office, leaving me no space to walk through.

"What is with the scream?" I say in a high voice.

They turn to look at me and make a path for me to check out the problem. I'm the oldest now, which makes me the defacto leader.

S-136 and S-137 sat beside Mr. Krane. He laid on the floor with his eyes closed . . . it was a beautiful site. Were the supernatural forces trying to tell me something?

I kneel beside S-137 to check Krane's pulse. My heart raced and the temperature seemed to get higher by the second. I tried my best to hide my smile, there was no way they could find out.

S-137 had wishful eyes. He wouldn't stop looking at S-136, who was looking at my movements.

"He's . . . gone."

I can't believed it work! He's out of my way! With the soldiers in my command, anyone who stands in our way will be eliminated.

I had to act sad, even if I was happy.

"I can't believe he left us," S-137 muffles. As I pull him into a comforting hug, I rub circles in his back and run my fingers through his hair. I tear up for effect.

I say in a soft voice, "I know, but I won't let anyone hurt you."

S-136 walks over to my side and hugs S-137. The two of them are the closest since they're the youngest.

S-136 asked me something I did not want to hear. "S-2, where are S-1 and S-3?"

It was so hard to not stiffen up. "They . . . aren't with us anymore. They betrayed us and didn't even about you two while doing so."

I knew all the odd numbered soldiers notice a change, I'm not dumb. If I manage to turn S-137 on my side, they'll stop wondering.

"Listen," I say as he looks up. I let him go and stand up to get the rest of the bionic soldiers attention. "Seryna and Sebastian aren't coming back—some of you may know that already. I know a lot of you don't have official names and you need to. That way they'll know it was a mistake to leave."

I turn to S-136 and S-137, "everything is going to be okay."

Most of them seem to forget about Krane laying on the floor. They will need a lot of training for noticing their surroundings.

They smile at my comment, I even hear a few names being called out. S-137 look up at me, "I think I found a cool name."

"Like?" I ask.

"Spin!" It made sense because his only ability is rapid gyration.

I look over at S-136, he was still thinking of a name. "How about you?"

"I was thinking Theodore," He says. I didn't like much, it didn't go well with him.

"How about Bob? It's easy to spell." I suggest.

He says in excitement, "I like it!"

I spot Tank and Amanda and call them. They were very attentive to what I had to say. "Make sure he is gone . . . for good." I motion to Krane and the both of them understood my orders.

I usher the soldiers to their capsules, they would have until tomorrow to come up with their names. I stand at the door of the office. Everything was mine now. Everything was going smoothly as planned.

* * *

**Did anyone have a feeling Spin and Bob were S-136 and S-137? I did give out subtle clues. As the school year ends, summer gets closer, which means more updates! I can't wait to start my vacation, it'll be a blessing! Does anyone else start in two weeks? Or did anyone start already?**

**Next chapter will have a new character, can you guess who?**


	8. Part VIII

**I'm so glad some of you knew it was Spin and Bob :D whew. *places hand on chest* Poor soldiers tho, they lost their leader . . .**

**Great guesses about last chapter's question. The person isn't bionic. The person is *******. You'll find out :D**

**Since I had this pre-typed, updates will be easier aha. Although I won't update anything next week because I **_**really **_**have to study for my French final, which is +100 questions and an oral part! OLV [OMG] At least summer is right around the corner :)**

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

It was night time already. We still didn't have anywhere to sleep. We were going to sleep on the couches again, but it really does something to the neck. Instead we decided to to stand up near the wall where the elevator was. It was much more comfortable than the couches.

Something tells me home isn't the same. Lexi turned the rest of the soldiers against us, but it wasn't just that. She's making a plan, I'm sure of it, and I don't know when she'll strike again.

* * *

There was a mirror in the room. It was a full body length to be specific. I looked at it closely and touched the perimeter of it. The top was sticky, dusty, and coarse.

"S-3, don't trusts the Davenports."

I quickly turn around to see my older sister. How was she alive. I thought she was dead?

"What? S-1 what are you talking about?" I ask her.

She stood at the doorway, then approached me. I looked at the mirror and she does too.

"Lexi is innocent. She saved my life, I didn't know I had died." S-1 tells me.

I give her a skeptical look. Was this a trick? She pulls me close to her.

"Look closely."

For some reason I do as she says and she moves her hand over the mirror. S-1 changes in the mirror. Her brown eyes change green, and her hair looks very dry. There is dry blood on her cheek and jacket.

I feel her hand slip into mine, comforting me. However, when I look down, her hand was all bone. I look up to see her.

"Forgive her," she tells me.

I try to hug her, but she disappears into thin air. She wasn't coming back . . . ever.

That wasn't the only thing that caught my attention. I looked into the mirror once more, my reflection took a life of it's own.

"Look at you," he said. "She left you again. You can't do anything about it you're weak."

"I'm not weak," I said to him. The person in the mirror wasn't me, I didn't even know who he was. "You're tricking me."

"No. You are. Sebastian, I'm you! You just have never noticed. I'm the triton version of you, I can mess with your mind! Lexi is fighting for what's right, you don't seem to get it." He seemed to get closer to the mirror, I inched away. "You're on the wrong side of history!"

He raised his arm up to the mirror. He's trying to break it! I run to the mirror and try to break it before he does. He won't get away with this.

I use my strength to break it. Many pieces fall to the floor. The back of the mirror is visible and he is gone.

* * *

The sound of the elevator woke me up, making my heart beat. I open my eyes and then see Carlos and Veronica flinch too.

Adam, Bree, and Chase walk out the elevator. I stretch for moment before walking to the kitchen.

Tasha comes from the hallway and walks behind the counter. "Good morning to you all. How did you all sleep?"

Everyone responded to her question. Half were positive, half were negative. "Great!" "Amazing!" "Wonderful!" "Terrible." "Awful!" "Horrible."

Tasha chuckled at us. She was about to say something, but was interrupted by Mr. Davenport.

"Good morning! How is the land of Davenporsia!"

My siblings and I awkwardly looked at the man. He does have a childish side to him.

"I did not need to hear that," Leo says as he walks beside him.

"Ow!"

We look over at Bree and Adam. Adam points to her neck and picks at it. "Bree I'm telling you, there's something there."

She gets a fork and points it at him, "stop it!"

I walk over to see what her older brother was talking about.

"What are you pointing at?" I ask.

Adam says. "doesn't she have a small dot there?"

"Tell him he's lying," Bree says.

"Honestly, I'd be lying if I said that." It was that small device I hooked up on her when we first met.

"Exactly. Just let me take it off." Adam says.

"NO!" I yell. "It's connected to her chip, so if you yank it off the chip will be destroyed."

I quickly regretted what I said. So busted!

Bree stood up from where she was sitting. "How do you know?" She asked again in a more demanding tone. "Did you do this?"

I looked at my siblings, who were very lost and confused as the rest.

"Did you!?"

"Yes! I did, okay! Are you happy now?" I yell back.

"When would you do this? Why would you do this!?" She asked.

"Remember the night we met? That should give you a good enough answer!" I respond back. Everyone was looking at us and didn't bother to stop us.

"I knew there was something fishy about you!"

"Then maybe think for a change! It wouldn't hurt! People would probably stop eyeing you too."

Bree's expression was full of hurt, hate, and other emotions I couldn't describe. She kept her mouth shut and ran into the hallway. I ran my fingers through my hair and was heading to the door.

"Sebastian, calm down."

"Stay out of this Carlos!" I hiss at my brother.

I bolt out the door and sit on the bench they had. I sit there with my hands on my forehead and my elbows were on my lap. I sigh and look forward, "this is all your fault . . . I'm ashamed to be related to you Victor Krane."

* * *

**Chase**

* * *

Earlier, Bree and Sebastian had argued, none of us stopped them. Bree went one way, Sebastian went the other. Veronica had followed her brother after he slammed the door. She said she would come back for Bree.

When she did come inside, she said, "he's still out."

Davenport rushed to the lab and Veronica ran down the hall. i didn't know what to do, so I decided to follow Mr. Davenport.

When we were down the hallway to go to the lab, he started mumbling a lot of things. He (eventually) talked louder for me to understand. Davenport said if the device on Bree's neck tracks her down, Douglas and his allies would know our locations at all times too.

The risk in her chip is great. Just as Sebastian said, her chip could get destroyed if the device hooked on is taken out.

Once we reached the lab, Davenport opened up a file with all of our chips. He said it's live footage of our chips.

"The only problem it detects is a device called T.A. It can't decipher the coding right now. We'll have to wait a while."

"How long is 'a while'?" I ask.

That's when looked more worried, "from a few hours to more than a week . . . In the mean time, be alert for anything or anyone."

I nod and say, "don't worry all of us will be careful."

"Go advise everyone about this. We're taking zero chances."

"I have one question," you always question the man. "Can Bree die? You know . . . from the loss of her chip?"

Mr. Davenport sighed, "luckily not. The worst that can happen is her being powerless."

I have the same reaction. I'm glad she'll be okay, but if she lost her powers, who will help us on missions where her speed and agility is needed? I'd rather have a powerless sister, than have one of those lunatic soldiers take her away.

"I'll be going, Mr. Davenport."

I go down the hallway instead and up the stairs. Leo and Adam were sitting on the couch when I get to the living room.

"Leo, are you still fed up on them?" I ask. "They aren't like Marcus. They did prove themselves to be loyal."

"Hey, I said Marcus was evil and was I right?" Leo asked as he stood up.

"Yes—"

"Exactly! Agent Dooley is on the case." He took out his phone and pressed record. "I will prove to you that something is fishy."

He walks away to the elevator while yelling, "I promise!"

"Keep taking!" I say as a joke. What would I do without him?

* * *

It was around noon. I had went out for a walk because it was nice out. Plus, why not? Although I am still alert of my surroundings.

As I walked on the sidewalk a girl bumped into me. She had messy, uneven curls that were tamed welled. When I reached for her hand, she looked up to me and her eyes shined. They were a piercing light, sky blue color.

"I'm . . . sorry," I breath out to her. She was gorgeous.

"No, I wasn't looking." She dusted herself off and stuck out her hand. "I'm Sabrina."

"Chase," I respond back.

Sabrina smiles at me, "I'll see you around."

I don't know what happened, but I didn't want her to leave yet. "Wait!"

She paid close attention to me. "I—uh. Do you want to hang out later?"

"Yeah, I'd love that! Where should we meet?" She asks me.

"Here," I say. "Around three."

She smiled once more., "three it is."

YES! A girl talked to me! I am lucky I didn't get nervous that badly. I'm sure she was nervous too, right? I have never seen her around town before. I think she's new around here.

I continue walking where I was first going. Everything was much more calm than I anticipated. Although, Bree was strange after her argument with Sebastian. I wouldn't blame her, they said a few things that shouldn't have been mentioned in the first place. It was rough in my opinion.

I looked up to see why the sun suddenly disappeared. The sky started to get cloudy, I still have enough time to run back home before it rains. I turn around and start jogging back to 'paradise'.

* * *

**Chabrina? Anybody? ;) Sebastian's dream is a bit crazy. Leo is very skeptical about the new bionics, any tips for him? haha**

**Check out a new vid I did on Mighty Med &amp; Lab Rats. It'd appreciated, It took a while to make, and is very cool. Link in in the bio titled as Falling to Pieces. :3**


	9. Part IX

**Hey! It's been how long? I finally managed to copy down the chapter on here. Also I wanted to publish this chapter before taking my one month break. I'll return July 31 :D**

***Raises arm* I also found Sebastian's dream creepy. Even if I wrote it. Lol. **_**Love**_ **the positive feedback on Chabrina :) I ship it. I also found a ship name for Adam and S-1, since S-1 is named Seryna (not officially). Adamyna. I'm so weird XD :D**

**On to chapitre neuf! **

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

I don't know how long I've been out here, but the skies got cloudy throughout the day. Now the clouds are a light shade of grade. I know Chase went for a jog. Veronica did talk to me, it helped out, but I prefered to stay here for a 'bit' more. I haven't been inside for a while. By the position of the sun in the sky, it should be around noon.

I get up and walk inside. Leo, Carlos, and Bree were in the living room. Bree gave Leo a look that said 'you are insane'. Carlos was laughing at the both of them while Leo looked annoyed. He instantly looks at me.

"Where were you mister?"

I was confused as ever. "Outside? You sound like a mom."

He moved around his phone as he interrogated me. "Doing what?"

"I was sitting on the bench!" I cry out.

Leo narrowed his eyes at me, "I'll be watching."

I sit on the couch and sigh, he really is annoying . . . With Lexi on the loose and the soldiers on her command, we are in serious danger. I still have bruises from the fall, they're barely visible.

The doorknob shuffled and Chase ran inside. He looked very happy and excited.

"A girl talked to me!" Chase yelled out. "HA!"

Leo walks out of the kitchen and stares at him in surprised. "Wait, what? Are you sure it wasn't a dude with long hair?"

Chase stops moving and glares at Leo. Leo shrugs while raising his hands in the air.

"It was not a guy!" Chase said, "I'm positive."

"Okay then," Carlos awkwardly comments.

Bree looks annoyed, she scowls. "I'll be in the lab, away from all of . . . this."

"Tell Veronica, Sebastian's back!" Carlos then looks at me, "Bree's probably still mad at you."

The way he said it sounded like a joke.

"Really?" I say in a sarcastic tone. Carlos took the hint and stared at me just like Chase had done to Leo.

"Fine, I'll go." Carlos gets up and starts to head downstairs, "before I forget. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

I lightly chuckled, "I think it's in that hall on the right."

Carlos ran to the back hall. I get up and walk over at the back window. It was a very nice view . . . too nice of one. You could see the mountains out in the distance. You couldn't see their peaks since the clouds were low and dark.

I put my right hand on the glass window. I wonder how no one has robbed them yet. Seriously! You can see everything from here.

"SIck view."

I look behind me to see Carlos with the same expression. "You think this glass can break?"

"It's glass," I say. "How dumb can you be?"

"Excuse me. How do you know it won't break? They're rich!"

I cross my arms and look at him. "So was Krane, but he didn't care."

Carlos shrugs then looks back outside. I look in the same direction, it started to rain. Fast and loud. My brother and I sit down on the floor, watching the rain hit the window giving the appearance of a waterfall.

"Sebastian," Carlos starts off. "What if we weren't related to Krane? I know we are, but . . ."

I pat his back, "we wouldn't be here. Don't put much thought into it, it'll only hurt more."

Carlos stood up from where we were sitting. I see him go down to the lab. I was the only one up here. It felt nice to be away from home, it wasn't safe, but I don't think anywhere in the universe it's safe.

I look back at the rain. The skies were still dark, the wind would occasionally blow, but nothing more.

My eyes were suddenly covered and a hand was over my chest. I placed my hands over them and felt how soft they were.

"I'm sorry," She said.

She takes her hands away from me. I turn around to face her, why was she saying sorry to me.

"You don't have to apologize, I do." My thumb traces from the corner of lips to her cheek bone. "I didn't mean to say those things. I was frustrated."

"I shouldn't have said anything back," Bree says. She takes my hand and runs her fingers over my glove. "Lets just pretend it never happened, okay?"

She hugged me and I securely wrapped my arms around her. It felt like an eternity since I've had her this close. Her scent was intoxicating, the smell of her hair was sweet as nectar.

My left hand rests at her hip and my gloved hand reaches her cheek again. I can feel her breath escaping her lips, ghosting on mine.

I inched closer, kissing her softly. My right hand made it's way to her hair. She responded to me by kissing back, her lips were soft as silk. I would occasionally bite down slightly on her bottom lip.

Her hands would run up and down my chest. The temperature seemed to rise and my breath seemed to shorten too.

Bree pulled away from me and smiled. I smile back at her.

"I think we're okay now," I reassure before pecking her lips once more.

* * *

**Chase || Later**

* * *

It was about 2:50 when I walked out the house. Where we would meet up wasn't far. It stopped raining, but the ground was very mushy from it. The air was humid so it felt like my throat was tightened, but the more time I spent out here the more I got use to it.

I was so excited to see Sabrina. Not only because she was a girl, but she was also my friend. I might be stepping ahead of myself, yet I'm most likely correct.

I waited at the spot where we said we would meet again. I took out my phone to check current news. One article caught my attention.

_Two Teens Found Dead in Forest._

I clicked on the article and they had a full coverage of the story plus a gallery. I skim through the article, picking up the key points.

_Officer Jay Clarkson told J.N. "We found clear evidence the two were murdered with no remorse. One male and one female."_

"_No one has seen them before." Officer Alexius James tells J.N._

I clicked on the gallery section to see who these teens were. On one of the images it had a picture of a bracelet on the victim's wrists. I zoom in on the photo to read the name better. It must of been a coincidence it matched her name, exactly.

In another image, there was a necklace in her hand. That sent shivers down my spine.

"They found them."

On the tag necklace, it clearly said Sebastian. The engraving was flawless; Perfect. When I swiped to the next picture, there was another tag. It was a name of four letters: Jett.

The authorities have found them. How did they? Who alerted them? It's in the middle of nowhere! If they find any fingerprints, we'll all be goners.

"Chase!"

I flinch and exit out of the site. Sabrina looked very worried, how long have I zoned out for?

"What were you looking at?" She asks me.

I didn't show, but instead said, "there was just some impacting news."

"Oh."

I nod, then smile. "You want to get something to eat? . . . Maybe so we can be inside a cool place away from this humidity."

She smiled, "yes. I haven't eaten all day!"

We went to a sandwich shop not to far. I told Sabrina it was healthy and many other things. She seemed to be very interested in what I said. Sabrina had ordered the same thing I did.

We sat at a corner table. I didn't expect this, but she ate faster than I did!

"Wow, I don't think I've eaten this in a long time!" She exclaimed.

"You've been here before?" I ask.

"No," Sabrina answers. "My dad made sandwiches like this before." Her facial expression saden.

I was concerned now, "what happened to him?"

She sighed, "I don't know. One morning he was with me, the next he was gone."

"Did he . . . die?" I ask. She bit her bottom lip and wiped her eyes to avoid tears falling out.

"Yeah," She said in a low voice.

I say to her, "sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, he . . ." She muttered so low even I couldn't understand her. I didn't bother to ask again. I felt bad for asking in the first place, I should've kept my big mouth shut.

When I did finish eating, Sabrina showed me a very relaxing spot. It was a red bridge over a small stream. Coniferous trees surrounded the trail.

"I jog everyday by here. The view is fascinating," Sabrina smiles while look at the water rush by us.

"I'll say." My hand rested on the chipped railing. I have to admit, nature is beautiful, but Sabrina is breathtaking. I looked at her, she was different.

"What are you looking at?" She asks. I fluster since I couldn't come up with a response. "Were you looking at me?"

She placed her hand over mine. "Don't worry. You're cute too."

"You're the first person who's said that to me . . . seriously." I end my statement with a light laugh.

"Aw. People are missing out then."

I take her hand into mine while looking at her, "I guess so."

* * *

**Third Person || Later**

* * *

Javier walked through the suburbs. He was waiting for his sister to come back. She needed to run some errands, but never told him _exactly_ what.

To get rid of his boredom, he fiddled with a few small objects in his hand. Javier held one up high. It glowed blue against the street light. _So much technology put to waste._

He sighed and his mind was conflicted. Yet what he saw in the battle field was true. Sebastian and a few others betrayed them. They had no reason to leave. Javier wished everything was resolved, he knew it would happen soon.

A small hand strongly gripped his wrist. He quickly turned his head ready to assault the person. Though when he saw her, he sighed.

"Lexi, don't scare me like that."

Lexi lets go of his wrist. "Sorry. Don't need to get salty."

Javier gave her a stern look. "Where were you? Why did you take so long?"

Lexi looked at Javier, "I don't owe you an explanation. Do you have what I told you to get?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I forgot to mention, we ate without you."

"That's okay, I ate a sandwich while being out here. Plus I'm not that hungry."

He handed his older sister two chips and two blood samples. Lexi gazed at the blood. She had a gut feeling not to do it. Yet, this could be in her benefit.

She suddenly got a strong migraine. Lexi fell on her knees and clutched her head. She screamed loudly while curling herself closer to the ground.

Javier looked around to see no one. He bends down next to her and picks her up. Javier starts to panic as his sister loses conscience.

"Lexi? Lexi!"

Javier sees that she has a normal breathing rate. He held his sister tightly and sped home.

* * *

**The last scene, what do you think Lexi is planning? Any guesses of why she fainted? Sabrina and Chase's relationship is growing :3 Aren't they cute?**

**And OMG I just noticed it's been a year since I've joined. I totally forgot about that haha. I joined July 1, though I didn't publish my first story until October. Wow! Time flies and you don't even feel it. :/ That's life tho. :)**


	10. Part X: Double Crossed

**After a long, one month break all I can say is, it's good to be back! Did you miss me, I missed you all! I took the time to right this long chapter for you guys and it turned out better than expected.**

* * *

**Third Person**

* * *

Lexi blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes from the light. She remembered being outside and hearing voices, specifically a girls voice. It freaked her out, the voice kept saying she was a monster and a murderer.

Lexi sat up and saw Javier, Tank and Amanda by her side. She saw they were the only ones there. Amanda had a wet rag in her hand while Tank held a glass with water in it.

"What happened?" Lexi asked Javier.

Javier shrugged, "you fainted."

Lexi didn't say a word, she didn't want her conscience to remind her of the act that caused her siblings act. She was determined to fix that and start from scratch.

"Bring me to the lab," Lexi supported herself on Tank's shoulder.

Amanda placed the rag on the table and looked at her sister, "you need to rest."

"I know what I'm doing." Lexi commanded Tank to move, he did what he was told.

The lab wasn't far, it was Krane's old office. She needed to do an important call there, he knew more about chips than she did.

When Tank sat her in the chair, she wanted her siblings to leave. There was drawer where Krane kept important files. The majority of them were on the computer, but it would take hours before accessing them.

She looked through the drawer for a phone number. Lexi had disorganized the place to find it.

"Presto," she whispered. Lexi uses the wall phone to make contact with the person. It didn't take long for the person to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

Lexi smiled, "Douglas Davenport, there are some important business we need to talk about."

"Who is this?" He asked in a wary tone. When he saw the caller ID, it said Victor. Douglas even hesitated to answer, he was about to eat dinner and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Lexi Krane," she answered.

Douglas was more confused than ever, he thought Krane didn't have any kids. He was starting to worry also, this could be a set up. "How did you get my phone number!?"

"I'm Krane's daughter," Lexi paused and quickly changed the subject. "Listen, you know more things than I do and I need your help."

"What's it in for me?" Douglas asked, he barely knew the young teen.

Lexi was in thought for moment. When she had looked the drawer there were a few packs of hundreds, she knew there was more than a million. "Pay close attention . . . I found something green that could be very useful for you."

Douglas knew what she meant. He couldn't pass off the offer. "When do you need me?"

"Tomorrow would be good, but tonight would be better." _Now we're getting somewhere. _"Will it be possible for you to come today?"

"I guess I can make it work," He said. Douglas looked back at his food, he really wanted to eat, but the money on the line was an offer he couldn't give up. "See you in forty-five minutes."

"Geat. I'll see you in forty-five minutes." Lexi said. She placed the back on the wall and walked over to the computer. She was determined to find out more secrets from the outside world.

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

Tasha was nice enough to make us dinner. We sat by the counter since there weren't any seats left, plus we didn't want to be rude.

"Wow," Carlos says. "Tasha this is really good."

I smile, "I have to agree. We didn't eat any of this back home."

Tasha looked flattered by our comments. "Thanks guys."

I didn't know if it was hunger or the food was actually good, but I ate it pretty quick. I even felt bad for having seconds.

"So Sebbie, do you have a plan incase Lexi attacks?" Veronica asks me.

"I don't have a plan," I respond to her. I set my spoon on the plate and look at her and Carlos. I lower my voice so the Davenports wouldn't hear. "I know we can handle ourselves, but I'm worried for Bree and Leo."

"Leo, I can understand, but why Bree?" Carlos asks.

I felt a lump in my throat. A sense of guilt was approaching over my system. "The device on her neck is dangerous. Plus it can fry her chip leaving her without bionics."

"What are you going to do?" Carlos asks me.

I shrug, "I'll wait after dinner to talk to ."

I look back at my plate and pick up the spoon. I didn't feel like eating. Bree is in danger and it's my fault. What's worse is, I don't remember what it was for. The only memory I have is Krane telling me to meet girl at a club.

"_S-3."_

"_Yes Mr. Krane," I asked as I entered his office._

_He stood up from his chair and had a small object in his hand. "You have a mission. This is different from anything you've done. I'll send you the coordinates on where to go."_

_He looked over at his desk, there were many files with pictures attached to them. Mr. Krane took a picture from one of the folders and handed it to me. I took a quick glance before putting it in my jacket._

_I nod, but before I left he said, "don't drink."_

_When I get out the office I had the urge to look at the picture again, The first time, I quickly looked at it, but didn't catch specific features. I looked into my jacket for the picture. _

"_Whoa," I should've paid attention to it more. She was very attractive as far from what I've seen. However, I shouldn't get attached to a girl I'll see once, twice if lucky._

Many thoughts were racing through my head. Everything would have been a lot different if one of my brothers went. I wouldn't have met Bree, Seryna and Jett wouldn't have died, and there wouldn't be a split in the family.

I get up from my seat to place the plate in the sink. My siblings follow shortly after. By then everyone was finished. Adam, Carlos and Veronica decided to watch a movie. Leo and Chase went to the Lab to work on something, yet I know that won't keep Leo occupied without him saying 'they are evil! Remember Marcus?' Now I see why this 'Marcus' guy hated him with the same passion.

I walked over to Bree who was still at the table while looking at her phone. She looked very sad and angry.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She sighs then shuts off her phone. "Many people say, I can't keep a boyfriend."

"But you have me," I say.

"True, but technically you don't exist," She jokes. "There's something I need to show you."

She took my hand and speed off to a room. It looked very neat and interesting from the rest of the rooms. The walls were grey and there was a dark purple shelf on the wall. The bed and carpet were white, they both seemed to merge together.

"This is my room. Davenport gave us each room to lower suspicion of our secret. Tasha convinced him."

"Now that i think about it. Maybe we shouldn't be here, your dad might get the wrong idea." I say. She closed the door and sat down on the bed. I sat beside her and laugh. "There's no way your dad can be that exaggerative."

"Actually, I think you were right on that." Bree tells me as she laughs along.

I look at her eyes, then continue to her hair. Both had the same shade of brown, it made her look vivid and hopeful. I took a strand and looked at it.

"You don;t look like Douglas . . .or Mr. Davenport."

I let it fall back in place and she tucks it behind her ear. "I know. I wish I could say I looked like my mother."

"Yeah . . . My siblings and I have the same problem."

Bree leans on my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

"Sebastian, don't you wonder who your mom is?"

I say,"not really. For sure she doesn't know we exist and that's okay."

I can feel she wasn't comfortable by how she was shuffling. I let go and she switches her position. I'm looking straight at her and her arms are over my shoulders.

"Now this gives your dad or brothers to kill me" I tell Bree, who responds with a soft laugh.

I give her a quick smile before kissing her. She was tempting me all along. Her response was quick which felt satisfying.

I had one arm at her waist and the other was lost in her hair, guiding her towards me. Bree loosens her hands onto my chest.

She kept going and I wanted more. I felt a slight tug on my bottom lip, then a very strong tug one. It was very painful and quick.

"Ow," I quickly push her off onto the bed and touch my lip. It felt wet and warm with an iron taste to it. "Did you just bite my lip?"

I wipe the blood away from my mouth and look for a tissue to wipe off any more. I look in Bree's direction since she hasn't answered me, yet she wasn't there.

"Bree? Where did you go? That's not cool," I say out loud for her to hear.

"I'm right here,"Bree's voice was very sinister.

I felt a hand on my throat and one on the back or my neck. I couldn't push her off, every time I struggled air was more constricted from entering my lungs.

What felt like an eternity was only a few seconds. She let go and I was on the floor gasping for air. My vision was spotty, I couldn't see well.

I saw her walk by the door and checked if anyone was there. She closes it again, then locks it and looks at her wrist.

"Lexi, I have your brother."

Why would she do this to me?

"Great, I'll be right there."

No! I need to get out of here, where is everyone!?

I see Lexi appear beside Bree, she has another man beside her. He comes closer to me and I try to kick him away, yet my legs were unresponsive. He ends up carrying me over his shoulder.

I see my sister with an injector in her hand. She whispers like I'm a child and rolls up my sleeve. "Shh, it's okay Sebastian, everything will be just fine."

I couldn't feel the needle enter my skin, but I grew very tired. Fighting wasn't an option and I couldn't move. the last thing I managed to say is, "Bree . . . you doubled . . . doubled crossed . . . "

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! :O Plot twist! hehe :3 Here's a random question that I thought while writing. What do you use, grey or gray? I use both, but personally grey looks better. Idk why, it just does.**


	11. Part XI

**I promised myself to write this chapter before my birthday to upload it on my birthday. Here it is! In a sense it's a present to you, even though it's my birthday today. Idk how that will work haha! Oh, and more twists are about to appear, next chapter ;****) ****(Excuse any mistakes)**

* * *

**Third Person || Earlier**

* * *

Lexi paced around the living room. She was anxious, Douglas promised her forty-five minutes, but an hour has passed. Lexi didn't know what were his intentions, she needed to be prepared if he was attempting anything against her.

"Lexi, what are you doing?" Bob yawned as he walked into the living room. He came up to get water, but was easily distracted by his older sister pacing around.

"I'm thinking," was her simple answer. Bob didn't place much importance, he went back to his capsule forgetting everything about the water.

Lexi made sure Bob was gone before panicking again. "Come on, where is he?"

As if on cue, there was a subtle knock on the door. Lexi walked over to it, swinging it right open. Douglas had his hands behind his back and looked at her, he didn't know she was that young.

"So youre Lexi?" Douglas said in a wary tone.

Lexi extends her arm out, "nice to meet you too."

Douglas shakes her hand and walks into the house. It wasn't the first time he's been there since Krane's meetings were _always _at his place.

Lexi shuts the door and tells him to walk to the office. Douglas turns on the light to see better. He sees the young teen shuffling a few papers off the desk.

He picks them up to look at them. There were four pages full of information of each Davenport member.

"You might need these," Douglas tells Lexi.

Lexi takes a quick glance at the papers, "its fine. Put them back into the drawer."

Douglas tucked the files into the drawer and looked at Lexi. She was placing two chips in a case. There were also two blood samples beside them. Lexi goes to the computer and looks at her siblings' files.

Lexi takes the samples and hands them to him. "I need you to clone them."

Lexi points at the monitor. Douglas asks, "who are they?"

" My siblings," Lexi said with a stale tone. "I owe them a life."

"What will you offer in exchange?" Douglas asked.

Lexi's lips slightly curved. "It'll be a surprise . . . So you're in?"

"Yes," Douglas said.

"Good, because there's no turning back." Lexi advised. So far they were in good terms. As long as both parties cooperated with what they said, everything would be just fine. "Everything you need is in here. Ill be right back."

Douglas didn't look up from the desk. He was too concentrated on the blood samples. There was a letter and a number on each tube.

"Krane, you have more kids," Douglas mumbled. "Who's the liar now."

-O-

Lexi was out in the hallway with a small comset hidden by her hair. She heard small shuffling noises before hearing Bree's voice.

"Lexi, are you there?" Bree whispers.

Lexi places her hand on the ear piece, "I hear you. Is Sebastian with you?"

"No yet," she responds. "But it won't be long before I send you a signal."

"Good," Lexi said. She walked back to the room and saw Douglas was really concentrated on soldiers.

Lexi observed how there were two petri dish, one for each. Cloning them would be difficult. She didn't know how they would age them quickly or how fast the process would be in general.

"Oh, youre still there." Douglas looked at her for second before turning back around. "Do you have any other siblings with super intelligence?"

Lexi smirks, "tons."

She speeds to the room full of capsules and checks if Javier was in there. He was walking towards his capsule to go to bed. Javier thought it'd be best if went to sleep after an exhausting day.

"Javier!" Lexi yelled from the other side of the room. She jogged over to him before he could go to his capsule. "I need you for something important."

Javier nods, no questions asked. They both walk to the office Douglas is in. Javier looks at the man, he tensed up seeing Douglas as a threat.

"Who are you?" He asked in a wary tone.

Lexi places a hand on her brother's shoulder."It's okay. He just needs your help."

Javier relaxed once he wasn't a threat. He's never seen Douglas in his life, or anyone from the outside world.

"What do you need help on?" The soldier asks.

Douglas moved over to let Javier see the monitor. "This. I need to crack this code."

"No problem . . . Let's get working."

"Wait." Lexi makes contact with Bree. "Great, I'll be right there . . . She sent me a signal, Douglas come on. Here's the surprise I talked about."

Lexi took a serum from one of the shelfs and hid it in her jacket. Douglas was confused. She was standing while waiting for him to take her hand. "How are we getting there?"

"Just take my hand," she said.

Douglas took a firm hold of her hand and the both disappeared from the office into a room. He saw Bree with a boy around her age, who was currently on the floor.

Lexi gave Bree an approving nod before ordering Douglas to help her carry Sebastian. When he was on Douglas' shoulder, Lexi had lifted Sebastian's sleeve to inject him with a sleeping anesthetic

Lexi took Bree and Douglas by the hand, then she geo-leaps everyone back to the house. Douglas carelessly dropped Sebastian on the floor. Sebastian was in a deep sleep, he felt no pain from the crash.

"Douglas you need to hurry the process. Can this be done tomorrow?" Lexi asks the man.

"Which one do you need?"

Lexi's eyes flickered between the two images, she had to choose wisely. However, it didn't take long to make up her mind.

"The first one," she says to Douglas. "Dont waste time you two."

She turns back to Bree, "and you, get him to a cell. You know where it is."

Bree looked at the floor with a smirk plastered on her face. Her eyes glowed green, Lexi's favorite color.

"Of course," Bree was able to pick up Sebastian. She sped to one of the cells and carefully placed him on the floor.

Sebastian was knocked out for good. He wouldn't be able to wake up until the next morning. Bree left him lying on the ground with his arm supporting his head. She walked out of the cell and locked it. Bree knew the rest of her brothers would join her and Leo . . . Poor Leo. He'll be gone before Adam becomes part of the new team.

Bree looked at Sebastian. The evil side was winning, but deep down the real Bree was fighting for freedom. It felt like she was in sleep paralysis. Bree couldn't control her movements, she couldn't even think correctly from the triton app always checking her thoughts.

Soon Bree moved away from the bars and walked out of the room to go to the living room. She needed a break from everything that happened. The only thing that sucked was she didn't have her capsule yet. But it wouldn't hurt to sleep on the couch a couple of times.


	12. Part XII: True Colors

**OH MY FLIPPIN GOSH! This is the chapter I've been waiting for! You'll know why in a moment. X3 I'm so excited for you to read this, you have no idea! Excuse any errors I only checked it a few times as in twice.**

**Anyway, I won't hold you back much longer for this. This is a long chapter so enjoy ;) (Ima shut up now XD)**

**Songs: Crash 2.0 - Adventure Club vs. DallasK, True Colors - Zedd**

* * *

**Third Person || The next day**

* * *

Adam walked into the living after having a good night sleep. However, when he walked into the living room only Carlos and Veronica were standing. He swore Sebastian was there too.

Adam was also curious of Bree. She was also not in her capsule last night. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew something was up.

"I wonder where they are," he mumbled.

He went to the kitchen to find his favorite cereal. Adam can already hear Chase about how much sugar it has and how unhealthy it is, etc. Adam never paid attention though, all he heard was blah, blah, blah.

"Wait, I thought I heard that ranting in my head." Adam turned around to see his brother talking about the excess sugar.

Leo walked in the living the room. He had also heard Chase rant. "Chase you can be such a buzzkill."

"Excuse me. I am not a buzzkill. I educate, I'm a teacher." Chase says.

Adam pats his brother's back. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Besides," Leo said. "That's like saying you've talked to a girl."

"Okay then," Chase said in a challenging tone. "I'll prove to you Sabrina is real!"

Adam and Leo were sitting on the couch by the time he left. Once Chase left he came right back in.

"Curiously enough, I don't know where she lives." His brothers end up laughing at his failure, Chase was very embarrassed. "Well I don't see any girl come for you, Adam."

"Oh, he got you there." Leo says.

Adam scoffs, "and you."

"I have Janelle, thank you very much."

Chase laughs, "she said you were bad luck . . . Twice!"

Before Leo could argue back, there was a knock on the door. Chase opened it since he was close by.

"Hey," Sabrina waved.

Adam and Leo shared the same shocked look. Chase looks back smirking at his brothers.

"Hey Sabrina," he greets. "How did you find me?"

Sabrina lightly smiled, "it's not hard to find a person that's very hated by his peers."

Leo says, "yup. It's his talent."

Chase rolls his eyes as Sabrina giggles. Adam didn't say anything, he was still processing that there was a girl visiting Chase.

"So—uh, do you have another friend?" Adam asked. If Leo, Chase, and Bree had someone, why couldn't he?

Sabrina said, "not today."

Leo pats Adam's back, "better luck next time."

Sabrina derives her attention back to Chase. "Chase, are you allowed to hang out today?"

"My parents—"

"Oh, just go! This might be the only girl who will ever be interested in you." Leo pushes Chase out the door, and shuts it.

Chase awkwardly looks at Sabrina. "I guess that's a yes."

"Alright then," Sabrina takes his hand. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No. I had just woken up."

"Oh thank God!" She exclaims. "Well, let's go."

"I think we should go in Mr. Davenport's self driving car. I don't think he'll get mad." Chase said.

Sabrina did a double take, "self driving!? That is worth using."

They both walk to the garage, Chase was glad he was still in the property. He was just hoping Davenport wouldn't find out. Chase knew if someone was even three feet away from it, he would still freak out. Luckily this was a secret, only his siblings would find out, but they would surely back him up if it was for a girl.

The garage door opened to reveal the grey, self driving car. There were no marks of damage, not even fingerprints. Sabrina definitely couldn't help herself to touch it.

"No." Chase reaches out for her hand. "My step father would hate to see fingerprints on his car."

This is where bionics would come in handy. Chase loved using this app. With his his fingerprint recognition app he could use anyone's print as his own. He looked through his data base for Mr. Davenport's, it was quick. Since she wasn't looking, Sabrina didn't see the process go down.

Chase proceeded to open the passenger's seat. Sabrina smiled, "why thank you."

Chase closed the door and walks over to his side. He made sure he used the correct hand to touch the outer part of the car.

As he was inside the car spoke out loud. "Please enter a destination."

"Let's take a drive first," Sabrina suggests.

"To where?" Chase asks.

"I don't know."

"Can we eat first though?"

"You're the driver," Sabrina snickers.

Chase enters a destination to the closest store. "Destination accepted."

"Wait! On second thought . . . " Sabrina yells. "This drives to any destination we want, correct?"

Chase nods at her question. "Where do you want to go?"

Sabrina looked at her bracelet for a moment. She didn't know where to go, she needed a good reason to ride in such a cool car. "Honestly, I want to ride in this cool car that's it."

"Okay . . . Cascade Mountain range it is." Chase said the destination and the car responded back. It said how long the journey would be and what route they would be taken.

"It's set, although I do have to warn you it goes pretty fast."

The car's engine is heard and the car zooms out of the garage. Sabrina immediately puts her hands up to her face.

"Oh my gosh!" She says. "It's too fast."

Chase was able to reach Sabrina's hands. He took them away from her face and held them in his hand. "You'll be okay as long as you're with me. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Sabrina nods as Chase lets go of her hands. However, she takes his right hand and sighs. Chase didn't say anything, but smiled to himself knowing he had scored a girlfriend.

* * *

Sebastian sat up in his cell. His head spun like crazy ever since he was conscience. He knew Lexi had drugged him. It would be a lie to say he wasn't scared. He didn't know what Lexi was planning to do. After all, she lost a few screws.

Sebastian saw figure in front of his cell. It was hard to tell since his vision was slightly fuzzy. He had to get up and walk over to the bars to see who it was.

"Lexi said to guard you while she went to do an errand." Bree said in a monotoned voice.

Sebastian reached through the bars to touch her face. She flinched at his touch, but didn't move away.

His hand wrapped around the back of her neck to pull her close to him. Sebastian knew she was under some type of influence.

"Bree, I know you're in there." Sebastian pleaded.

Bree smirks at him, "she's gone and you can't do anything about it."

"No that's a lie. You and I both know that." Sebastian looked at Bree. The color of her iris was normal, but it was obvious it wasn't Bree. "You are under a trance, listen to me."

"Shut up," Bree yelled as she broke away from him. "You are a liar and nothing more. Once Lexi has her empire—"

"She'll destroy you like the rest of us." Sebastian wanted to put things to reality. He needed the triton app to wear off by saying negative things. Sebastian knew smothering her with love wasn't enough. "You are _nothing _to her. In fact she doesn't need you."

Bree was feeling very negative, it as impossible to argue with him. "Where do you lie? For all I know, we are going to be with her under this rule. We were born to die."

"Okay, okay." Sebastian hides his hands in his pocket. "Tell me one thing."

Bree was wary of what the soldier had to say. She knew the real Bree could resurface any moment. She had to be stronger than the two. Her eyes glowed green for a moment. "What is it?"

"Come closer." Sebastian was able to put his arm between the bars. Bree played along with the soldier, there was nothing he could do. His bionics were disabled, the cell wasn't the only thing to deactivate it.

Sebastian placed his hand on her hip. "Tell me you don't love me."

"I don't love you," Bree says. She looked at the lock of the the cell. She pressed her finger over the screen and the cell door unlocked. Bree opened the door and stood in front of him. "I think it'll be easier to say it like this. Bree isn't coming back, she is weak. You mean nothing to me!"

"Really? I think we can change that," Sebastian challenged. He didn't have to move far to bring her close to him.

"So can I." Bree launched herself to him. She was going to prove the triton app was much stronger than emotion.

Bree caught Sebastian by surprise. He was lost for a moment and debating whether he should actually risk the chance of being broken.

Bree snaked her arms around him as she parted her lips to enjoy more of the feeling. It felt good, too good.

His touch was burning on her. She couldn't control herself. She belonged with him and no one else.

The real Bree was touching Sebastian now. It felt as she resurfaced from the dangerous water. His mouth against her was a fascinating feeling she hadn't felt in forever.

His arms around her waist to keep each other close was comforting. Bree was back to him and free.

She pulled her head back to see Sebastian. "Is this a dream?"

"I hope not,"

Bree tightened her grip on him and closed her eyes. Sebastian embraced her in his arms and whispered, "I never want to let you go."

"I don't want to either." Bree says. She was glad to be back and have control over her system. She couldn't be happier to see him.

* * *

Since Chase and Sabrina had a long way to go, they decided to find similarities and differences.

"Okay, my turn." Sabrina says. "I only have one brother, but it's like having one hundred of him in the same room."

"No, you're exaggerating." Chase laughs at Sabrina. "You need to meet my siblings, they are _really _hectic about anything."

"If they are the way you say they are, then that's just horrible."

Chase says, "they thought I was crazy when I met you since I don't talk to girls at all. Mostly because they avoid me."

"Well you see, people are really judgemental these days." Sabrina says, "at least you're one of the few who aren't jerks."

Chase nods at her comment. It was true, sadly. He didn't know how long they were sitting for, but he could tell the car was slowing down.

Chase looked at the screen. "Only five more minutes left to get there. So glad because I am getting very tired of sitting here."

Since the car was slowly down, it felt much longer than five minutes. Sabrina was excited to leave the car. She felt she could throw up any moment. Chase also had the same feeling, although it wasn't from the car ride.

"And we're here."

Sabrina unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car. "Thank you."

Chase awed at the site of the mountains surrounding them. You could see their peaks out in the distance. The leaves under his feet crunched every time he took a step. The air around them was chilly, much colder than Mission Creek.

"From this altitude, of course it's cold." Chase sighs and walks over to Sabrina. "What are you looking at?"

She didn't say anything, but looked up at a hill, and smiled. Sabrina wanted to explore the forest. It looked amazing! She was always interested in these things.

"Where are you going?"

Sabrina looks at him, "where do you think?"

She takes his hand and leads him into the forest. Chase was wondering where she was going since they had never been here before.

"Don't worry just a few more steps. I saw this since we were in the car."

Sabrina and Chase ran for a couple more seconds before reaching a plain area. There were wildflowers, some which were a foot tall.

"This is lovely," Sabrina says.

"Yeah," Chase scratches the back of his neck. He was thinking of something, but didn't say it out loud. Instead he kept quiet and let the color in his face fade away.

"You're so cute when you blush," Sabrina teased.

Chase was feeling his temperature rise. He thought Sabrina didn't noticed. "Uh—thanks?"

"Look, it's okay. I find it cute." Sabrina looks at him, then pecks him on the cheek. Chase was not sure how to react. Sabrina chuckled. "Don't just stand there."

"Well, I haven't kissed anybody . . . "

Sabrina giggled at his silliness. "You're joking. Look it's not that hard. You just go with the flow."

Chase sat down and was very nervous. "Easy for you to say."

Sabrina moved over to his lap. "All you have to do is close your eyes. Don't think about anything, just go for it. And no teeth because that's really weird. You should slightly tilt your head one way so it's less awkward."

She was going to teach him. Teaching the smartest guy in the world! Of course she doesn't know that.

" . . . Okay," Chase said. He was definitely not confident, but he had to trust her.

Sabrina moved closer to him. He did what she said and went for it. At first, the feeling of someone else being near him felt weird. He wasn't use to it.

Soon she decided to deepen the kiss a little more. Sabrina was trying to get him out of his comfort zone. So far it was working, he was getting the hang of it. They were synchronized with each other. It seemed Sabrina was dominate, but Chase took over.

He laid down on the grass and kept Sabrina in place. She had her hands caressing his face and her knees were on either side of Chase.

Chase had his hand at her waist and the other in her hair. He could feel the texture of her hair. A few sections were in small, curly clumps. He didn't know some parts were straight.

Sabrina pulled away from him. "That wasn't so bad."

Chase hadn't opened his eyes yet. He was still trying to catch his breath. "I guess."

"Too bad it was with the wrong person."

Once those words left her mouth, he sat up and saw who was there. It wasn't Sabrina, he was broken to see who it really was.

"Lexi . . . " He pushed her off with a great amount of force. She fell to the floor landing on her back. Lexi pretended to be out of air, yet it was a trick that Chase fell for.

It seemed like she disappeared into the ground, however Chase knew that wasn't the case. Lexi appeared at his right side and elbowed him on his ribs and punched him hard on the neck. Everything was so fast for Chase, he didn't have time react. He fell instantly into Lexi's arms. She stroked his hair and look down at him.

"I was getting tired of being blonde," Lexi said. "For genius, you aren't very smart."

Lexi looked around and sped away with Chase. The more people gone and less involved, the better for her.

* * *

**GOTCHA! I just had to say that. Lexi was Sabrina and Sabrina was Lexi? Whatttttt? I know a few were skeptical, you should've went with your gut instinct. I should know, I've learned that the hard way on state tests O.o**

**There are some subtle clues I placed. However I won't put all of them . . . it's a lot:**

**Chapter 9**

*** Lexi says to her brother Javier, ****"That's okay, I ate a sandwich while being out here. Plus I'm not that hungry." and Sabrina &amp; Chase had went to a sandwich shop as mentioned by Chase: We went to a sandwich shop not too far.**

**This Chapter!**

*** As stated by Bree ****"Lexi said to guard you while she went to do an errand." and where was Lexi? . . . Exactly.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review. Do what your little heart desires! Oh and by the way, this is my most reviewed story! Thx so much for supporting me and giving me motivation. This is all happening because of y'all. :D**


	13. Part XIII

**Bonjour, mes amis! Great to see you again. I finally have this chapter up. As an author, time goes fast. As a reader, it's definitely slow. *sighs* I have some good and bad news. **

**The bad news; This book is almost completed :( bittersweet.**

**The good news; There's a series! Woohoo! If you looked at my profile [which is not interesting (maybe?)] The second book is called Colors. XD Cheesy? Maybe, but there's a good reason behind it!**

**Anyway, I saw your reviews and this chapter will definitely answer some of the questions you have. **

**Pues, a leer!**

* * *

**Sebastian**

* * *

Bree and I were walking to the office where my father spends most of his time. That should be the place to get more bionics and there should also be no problem getting in and out. I did notice my siblings would look at us. I could see they were happy to see me, yet scared.

Of course they don't know I'm acting evil, but they're so afraid I could hurt them. I don't know how the triton app version of me is. I never remember anything of what I did. Although, if the evil version of me is how my dream was, I need stay alert. One click and I could never come back.

If the triton app can controls us, how come it controls how we feel. I'm sure we're empty, but at the same time we're lost. Could you control someone to be good?

I shake the thought out of my head. Right now I need to be focused on getting new abilities. I made sure Bree was still there at my side.

I wonder what powers Bree would want. The more abilities you have, the more wise choices you have. I've learned it's the way you use your bionics, not how powerful they are. My sister is (sadly) the greatest example. She's trying to take over with only . . . three abilities. I know it's not all that, she does think, but I find it funny to think of it.

Speaking about her, I hope she doesn't return when we're in the office. It would be disastrous.

Bree tugged on my arm. I look ahead to see Amanda and Javier talking to someone in the room. They look at each other and fist bump. When they did, blue and white electricity came out of their fingers.

"Great, they're getting upgrades." You could hear how sarcastic I was.

"We could use that in our advantage," Bree says.

"Wait," I said. "We don't know who's in there."

She looked at me, "I don't think it's your sister. I'm sure she's formed an alliance with someone. We have to take that chance."

"Fine," I say. "Let's move."

We walk towards the door of the office. There was someone at a desk checking emails. I recognize him, I don't remember where.

"Douglas?" I hear Bree whispered in shock.

Of course! Who else would know about this. How could I forget?

I slowly made my way into the office with Bree right behind me. She did a good impression of being under the triton app. I made my way over to the man, he had everything set to go.

"I guess you two are ready?" Douglas said. He smiled when he saw Bree. It must of been a delight for him to see her evil.

She asks in a monotone voice, "How many abilities are you planning to unlock?"

"Most," he said.

Bree nods and turns her head to face me. I nod back and slowly back up. I didn't want Douglas to see what I was doing. My hand is behind my back, I shut the door lock it. Douglas was too occupied on Bree's abilities.

I slowly walk over to them again, Bree was standing still, waiting for her father to finish up. So far, he had given her two offense and one defense power. The other defense ability is at seventy-five percent. It didn't take long for it to be uploaded.

I was next. He saw how many abilities I had. He looked proud.

"Krane's lead soldier. Of course you could have them all, but we need you alive and not in small little pieces."

My eyes widen at his statement. I slur out my sentence with a glare. "What are you trying to say?"

The man looked back at the monitor. "I'll unlock three bionic abilities for you, that's it. Anything else you two wanna ask?"

Bree and I stayed silent. Douglas wasn't afraid of us, he had suffered through, who was much worse than us.

I stood still as he worked his 'magic'. I had to admit, since he (technically) started this, he's a genius. Even though he's the root of the problem.

I look at the computer screen to see the progress. One was finished; It was pyrokinesis. I've only seen it in action once. That was because Carlos told Javier to light a leaf on fire . . . He had set a small tree on fire. Don't ask, we know It wasn't the greatest idea.

I haven't seen Javier in awhile. I know he's here somewhere, but I haven't ran into him yet.

"Done, no take backs."

I shake my head and head for the door, I had locked it for the worse. Bree gets in front of me and opens the door. She looks around for moment. I was actually confused, who was she looking for?

"Hey S-3."

I felt a small smile creep on my face, I recognize that voice.

"S-136! S-137!" I was really glad to see them.

Bree looks at the boys, "Younger brothers?"

"Yup," S-136 says.

"Although we a have names now," S-137 shifts slightly; He seems nervous.

"What are they?" I ask.

He says, "Spin." Then points to our brother, "Bob."

"Okay, that might take a while to remember." I say, "By the way, have you seen Javier?"

"No, I haven't seen him. We were with Ryker the whole day."

Since everyone has names, I don't know who is who now. That will be a lot of names to remember. "Who's Ryker?"

"S-135," Spin says.

"Oh," I say. Just as I asked for Javier he walked in announcing a few things.

"Everyone, gather up in the training area. Lexi has an important announcement to make." He looks at me with a satisfied smile. "It's good to have you back, brother."

He geo-leaps away and S-137 looks at me. "Are Bob and I the only ones who can't do that!?"

I see Bree smile and she says, "pretty much."

I was thinking over and over, Javier called me brother. Too bad the evil in me is a scheme and his is part of his personality.

* * *

**Third Person**

* * *

All of the soldiers were gathered in the training area. Since there was a 4D simulator in the middle of the room, Lexi stood on it to give herself more height. Lexi looked at her siblings, each of them cared for what she had to say.

"Family," She says. "We are almost to the point of victory. There is just one family standing in our way. The Davenport's. We'll take care of the useless members, but the remaining ones will be in our control!"

"Yeah!" Her siblings yelled.

Lexi smiled, "I have a huge surprise for you all . . . Taylor!"

They we're confused, even Sebastian and Bree. One by one each soldier made way for Taylor. When she was beside Lexi, Sebastian was devastated.

"S-1," He whispered. "No . . . She's dead."

Bob and Spin ran over to their older sister. She engulfed them in a hug.

Bree looked at Sebastian and held his hand. She knew that wasn't the real Seryna. It was a clone, but did she have Seryna's memories implanted in her Lexi tell her about 'her' life? That was a new level of low.

Lexi raises her hand, "Listen. S-1 through S-30 will be your group leaders." Lexi was in her regular soldier uniform except it was navy blue with a gold, thin name plate on the left side of her chest. There was a symbol on her right arm. It was a black star enclosed by a white stripe. There was a navy blue rectangle around the white stripe and a grey square enclosing the whole form.

"The uniform that I have is the model all the uniforms will have, obviously in your custom size with your name. You will receive those later today." Lexi looked through the crowd. "Amanda! Come with Taylor and I. Everyone is dismissed."

Sebastian looked at Bree, "This is dictatorship!"

"Of course it is, that gives us more reasons to keep our cover," Bree said.

Sebastian sighed, he couldn't believe what was happening. "I know. I hope your family can protect themselves from my sisters."

* * *

Back at the Davenport mansion, everyone was awake by now. Veronica was helping Tasha put away the dishes. Since she had molecularkinesis, all the cabinet doors were opened for easy access.

Meanwhile Leo and Adam introduces one of their favorite games to Carlos. It was interesting to watch the boys move at an uneven pace.

"Wow, this is so much fun!" Carlos says.

Leo laughs, "you should see how Chase plays. Arms everywhere!"

"Leo, speaking of Chase, where is he?" Tasha asked her son, Chase wasn't with them when they ate breakfast.

"He went on a date with a girl named Sabrina," Leo said.

Veronica added, "Aw. How cute."

Adam randomly starts laughing and they look at him weirdly. "What? Is it just me that notices Bree is gone?"

"Sebastian is gone, too. I'm sure they're fine." Veronica continued to put the plates back where they belong.

There was a soft knock on the door. Adam sprung up and went to see who it was.

"Sabrina? Where's Chase?" Those we're the first words that left his mouth.

"He's in the back putting the car away," She lied.

"Hey, you bring friends over." Adam turned to Carlos, "Carlos guess we're going to need more controllers."

Carlos laughed before he noticed who it was. His facial expression turned very serious.

"Leo . . . Watch out!" Carlos tackled Leo towards the ground before he could be hit by one of Taylor's energy blast.

Sabrina morphed into Lexi. Veronica moved Tasha upstairs and told her to call her husband and not come down until he was there. Tasha nods and runs to her room. She was very worried for Leo, but prayed for Carlos to protect him.

Veronica looked back at Lexi. She was about to fight her, but Amanda blocked her path.

"Going anyway?" She asked.

"Not anymore with you in the way," Veronica said back.

Amanda was on the offensive. She kicked Veronica in the stomach which sent her to fall on the couch. Amanda jumped on Veronica and placed her hands on her neck to cut off her oxygen supply. Veronica was able to loosen her sister's grip and catch her off guard. Veronica was able to scratch Amanda's right cheek before kicking Amanda off.

Meanwhile, Taylor had ran towards Adam and used her super speed to punch him as many times as she could. The final blow included her strength to sent him flying. He didn't have enough time to react and flew through the glass window while landed on his back. Adam felt a few shards of glass pierce his skin.

He's never felt so much pain in his life. He realizes he should not open the door anymore to prevent problems from happening.

"Gosh, that really hurts." He mumbles to himself.

Taylor smirked at him for a moment before walking away. She scanned the room to look for her brother. She saw Leo was by himself again and took her chance.

Taylor walked over to him, but stopped. She tried moving forward, yet couldn't manage to move at all.

"What the heck?" Taylor was very confused.

She lost her balance since the force was no longer against her. Taylor fell to the floor. She knew it must of been Carlos since his arm was out. He became distracted with his fight with Lexi and let Taylor go.

Taylor stands up again. She looks in same direction Leo was kneeling in. He was gone. Taylor looked frustrated, she didn't know where was and needed to take him out. Her train of thought was interrupted by Adam kicking her behind the knee.

Carlos only saw for a split second when Adam approached Taylor. He was too focuses on trying to protect Leo and defeat Lexi. He doesn't know how she's stronger, her bionics aren't that advanced.

Another thought occurred to him. If Seryna was alive, would Jett be alive too? Or did Lexi cloned their DNA to form a '2.0.' version of them. Carlos knew Lexi wasn't that smart to do it herself. She must of received help from someone else.

Lexi was about to kick Carlos in the stomach, but he took her foot and twisted it. She face-plants on the floor, yet trips Carlos and he falls, too. Lexi stood up and ran to Veronica. Carlos quickly geo-leaps to Veronica and surprises Amanda.

The four of them engage at each other in a group. On the other hand Taylor was by herself; She was trying to take Adam out.

Taylor hits Adam by the shoulder. Adam tries to block as many punches as he could. He didn't want to hurt her and didn't want to hurt himself. Adam was able to get both of Taylor's hands and push her back.

"Ow!" She yelps. Taylor shakes her hands, then says, "Were you trying to break my hands?"

"I'm sorry, but you are trying to kill me!" Adam desperately says.

"You deserve to die," She sneers. Taylor quickly slaps him, then knocks him out by elbowing the back of his neck. He instantly falls to the floor and she checks for his pulse since she heard a small crack. Taylor quickly figures out she didn't kill him, but she knew he was no longer bionic.

She turns to see Lexi and Amanda. Amanda has Carlos and Veronica over her shoulders. Taylor sees Lexi drag Leo down the stairs.

"Mom!" Leo looks at Lexi. "What did you do to my mom!?"

"Be glad I didn't kill her right there." Lexi looks at the girls. "Let's go."

Amanda geo-leaps after Lexi. Taylor carries Adam and is the last one to leave the Davenport household.

* * *

**I have a little insight on Javier's name. Originally it was going to be spelled with an X so it would be Xavier, but I figured it would be pronounced differently. Lol. So I changed the first letter. Teachers are right when they say spelling counts. **

**Funny story. My cousin has a friend named Ximena and every year on the first day of school, her teachers always pronounce it as Esk-Ména or Ex-Ména. and she always says "It's pronounced He-Ména." I feel bad for her. XD**

**Any who, any thoughts on this chapter? And that last scene, why did they get beat!? There's a reason Seryna was changed to Taylor. One, that's S-1's official name (they say it on Blindsided, which airs on Nov. 11) Two, because Lexi choose it for her. I don't get into too much detail with it, but I thought it'd be better to tell all of you now. **

**Okay, this was a huge A/N. If you read through this, awesome! Cause I like author notes too. XD If you didn't (but read this sentence) I really don't care. Jk. (Song reference) Speaking of a reference! There were TWO Mighty Med references that I put in there, one was a line, one was an action. Hope you found them while reading. :)**

**Adios.**


	14. One Less Bionic, One More Soldier

**Guess who's back! (I felt like Eddy said that in the last episode he appeared, lol.) It's my first day on break! And it feels great to have away from everyday quizzes and every week tests. Seriously what is this? Trish's job application? Nah, I'm kidding . . . a little. XD**

**Anyway. This chapter will have one . . . ONE cuss word, but it's only to emphasise a line, don't worry tho, it's not that bad. (Well that word sound like another word that means something COMPLETElY different)**

**Side note: Anyone else gets that black friday is the day after you're thankful for the stuff you have? Like fr, what the heck!**

**Song: The Crying Game - Nicki Minaj ft Jessie Ware**

* * *

**Later || Third Person**

* * *

Lexi walked over to one of the cells. She sees Chase sitting down in a corner and facing the wall. She was pleased to see him broken, it gave her a small satisfaction.

Chase was done with life. He Was enraged and couldn't believe what happened. He was lied to in the most painful way, by messing with his feelings and it was all for something in her benefit.

Why did she need him if she needs Sebastian and Bree. For all he knew Sabrina was a real person, but maybe somewhere else.

"Where is Sabrina?" Chase groaned out. He barely moved since it would send a sharp pain through his neck and his body ached. He didn't know for he was knocked out for.

Lexi didn't answer. Chase pursed his lips together, then asked the question once more. His voice was raised and more demanding. "Where is Sabrina!?"

Lexi glared at him, "She's _not _here."

"You have no moral!" Chase finally had the strength to get up.

"She _doesn't _exist! Get it through your head! And I am doing what is right! You have no reason to opinion, besides you won't have a choice to agree."

"What are you talking about?" Chase was very confused.

"You'll find out. But I have a thing or two for you to know." Lexi walks closer to bars of the cell. "Leo is useless to me."

"What are you going to do with him!?".Chase had his hands over the bars. His knuckles we're slowly getting paler.

"Don't worry. His suffering will end here." Lexi revealed her hand had a small controller. "And so will yours."

With one push of a button, he was under her control. Chase had a blank look on his face. His irises turn green for a second before they turned back to his natural color.

Lexi opened the gate of the cell. He walked out and looked at Lexi—who had turned around looking at something else. A small smile had formed on Chase's face.

"What's first on the list?" Chase asked from behind.

Lexi held her arm up stopping him from walking forward. "You'll see."

"Argh."

Lexi turned to her left to see what was the commotion. She saw Adam had woken in pain, but the other boy hadn't yet. He couldn't move his head since he felt something bad in his neck.

Lexi walked over to him. He didn't look so well. Since Amanda was one of the guards, she was strong enough to carry someone as heavy as Adam.

"Amanda!"

Her younger sister opens the door and then closes it when she's in the cell room. "Yes Lexi?"

"Take Adam to Douglas." As Lexi instructed Amanda, Amanda was already lifting Adam up. "He's ill."

"Is that all?" Amanda asked Lexi.

"One more thing, where are Carlos and Veronica?"

Amanda said, "Rounded with the others of course . . . How did you convince them so easily to be on our side?"

"It's all in the mind," Lexi said as she tapped the side of her temple.

That wasn't the answer Amanda was looking for, but it was enough to not question her sister. Amanda left with Adam while Lexi left with Chase. She was going to bring him to the group.

Everything was going smoothly as planned. She didn't care about Donald or Tasha. She had Douglas and he was enough help. Everything was slowly falling together one by one and it what Lexi wished for all along.

There was one problem in her head. She couldn't stand anyone who'd oppose her and she knew it was bound to happen. Yet, she was very glad everyone was cooperative. Soon she would have people beg on their knees begging for mercy!

Lexi knew Douglas' brother ran a company and that he caused his downfall, from what he told her. With that information, she knew he was useful. One brother can enforce the army by training the newcomers and the other can great useful weapons.

She thought, _Maybe this Leo kid can live. With enough training he could be useful as the rest. That kids mother could be useful too, but I'm still debating what she can do._

She needed Douglas to hurry up with her brother Jett. She didn't have time for a missing soldier.

"Lexi, is everything alright? You seem tense?" Chase asked.

"No. I feel fine," Lexi said to Chase. She founded it odd he was still a caring person under the Triton app and it disgusted her.

Lexi lead Chase into the training area and he was very familiar with all the equipment there.

"Its cool isn't?" Lexi has a smirk on her face.

Chase sighs and smiles, "I can't wait to show people who we are."

Lexi pats his back, "You have no idea. Although, I have to go check on a few things so I won't be here . . . You're in charge."

She left Chase in the training area. He didn't mind to feel like a newcomer. He stopped looking at the utilities and started to walk around the place.

Many soldiers were training with each other. He paid little attention to them and kept walking. A girl stopped him and she seemed to know him, but he was clueless.

"Chase, are you okay?"

Chase looked at her for a moment, yet he still didn't know who she was. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Her face showed disappointed, "You don't remember me? I'm your older sister Bree."

Chase shook his head, "I don't know you _soldier._"

Bree looked at him in disbelief. He really didn't know who she was. She was going to try to jog his memory, but Sebastian took her hand and she didn't move.

He said, "Let him be. We have something more important to do." He waits for Chase to be out of his regular hearing range to continue, "Like find your older brother."

"You're right. But how do you know where to find him?"

"With my bionic beacon, I can track any of my siblings," Sebastian explains. "But we should go now, there's no time to lose."

"Right," Bree said. Sebastian still had her hand and guided her through the training area to the hallway wear it would lead to the office. Again, they had to keep quiet to avoid being caught.

Sebastian saw Lexi walk in the office. He and Bree slowly walked over to the office door. They heard groaning and mumbling. Sebastian told Bree to listen while he was on the lookout. Bree brought her ear closer to the wall to hear what was going on at the other side.

Inside, Lexi saw Amanda pinning Adam on a chair. His hands were together and he was trying to free himself. He couldn't handle the pain coming from his neck. It felt as if he had been stabbed multiple times.

Douglas had a chip extractor over his son's neck. It was so hard to take out the pieces with Adam moving all over the place.

"What's going?" Lexi asked.

Douglas placed his hand under the mouth of the extractor: Blue pieces of Adam's chip dropped onto his hand. Douglas was disappointed in himself. The chip was old, but it was the first ever made for human use.

Douglas didn't want to seem sad, but it was noticeable. "His chip is destroyed."

"What?" Lexi said. She slowly made her way to one of the drawers. She remembered seeing a gun in there, specifically a pistol. She was going to distract Douglas so he wouldn't catch her moves. "Can you reconstruct his chip?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I can try, but it—"

"What do you mean you don't know? He needs his chip!" Lexi demanded.

"I—His chip is in fragments, it can take months on creating one to the original model."

Lexi reaches for the gun, but doesn't feel anything. She mumbles, "Where is it!?"

"Looking for . . . This?" Douglas holds the weapon in his hand and slowly aims it in her direction.

The girl looks at him, "Why do you have it?"

"Why do you need it?" He asked.

"To tell—" Lexi pulls her arm back and the gun flies into her hand. She points at Adam first, then at Douglas. "Who are the useless . . . and the traitors!"

Douglas slightly walks closer to her, "Put the gun down."

"Then answer my question. Can you _fix _his chip? Give me a good reason why his life shouldn't end right now!" Lexi still had the weapon pointed at Adam. Amanda didn't move, she still had Adam's hands and kept them the way they were.

"He's still strong and enhanced. His chip might be destroyed, but he's still much stronger than a normal human." Douglas was trying to curve the question, but when he heard a click, he decided it was easier to lie. "It should be good in a week, max, a month."

Lexi looked at him, them at Adam, "You have two weeks. Or I'll be damn sure he stays six feet underground."

Lexi puts the gun on the desk and moves it towards Douglas. "Keep it. That's the only thing you have to save your life."

Out in the hallway, Bree stayed attached to the wall. She needed to be prepare when Lexi exits the office. Just a he predicted, she heard footsteps closer to the door. Bree moves away and touches Sebastian's wrists; he also turns invisible, but is sketchy about it. Lexi walks out and feels their presence, yet ignores it and takes it as a hallucination.

Bree sighs and lets go of Sebastian once Lexi walks out of there. She looks at him and says, "She's a monster." Bree didn't know why she felt sad for Douglas. He was one of the bad guys, who was working for the successor of the first maniac! She didn't know how Adam lost his bionics. She felt that it was her fault Chase had forgotten her. She blamed herself as if it was all her fault.

Sebastian looked at her carefully and asked, "Are you okay?"

Bree shakes her head, "It's all my fault."

The soldier shakes his head, "No it's not. Don't say that."

"Then what should I say?"

Sebastian faces her and hugs her. Bree wraps her arms around him and hears him say: "That it's _not _your fault."

* * *

Back at the Davenport household. Tasha was in the master bedroom. She opened her eyes and felt the carpet beneath her. She saw the door of the bedroom was open. Tasha examined her surroundings before attempting to get up.

When she was on her feet, she felt like her head was spinning. Tasha had a falling sensation and immediately sat on the bed. She checked what time it was, she had been out for two hours! Donald hadn't came yet.

"_Mom, you're okay!" Leo exclaimed. He ran into the room, closed the door, and locked it. Tasha gave him a hug and could hear all the commotion from downstairs._

"_What's going on?" Tasha asked Leo._

_He shook his head, "I don't know. I didn't know there were more teens with bionics. What did Veronica ask you to do?"_

"_I need to call your father," Tasha said. She quickly gets up to get the house phone, She starts to type in Donald's number, but stops as the doorknob shakes. Tasha and Leo stay still, wondering who was shaking the doorknob._

_The rustling stops. Leo holds in his breath. The door was forced opened and the door knob was loose on the door. The door slowly opened and Lexi stood there, she examined them before walking inside._

"_I knew you two hiding," Lexi extends her hand. "I'll take that." The house phone was in her hand, she looked at the half typed number, then turned it off before crushing it in her hand._

_Lexi walks over to Leo, he takes his phone out and purposely drops it. His mother softly kicks it under the bed. Knowing she'll get hurt, she takes the risk anyway and takes Leo's arm so Lexi doesn't take him._

_Lexi takes Tasha's wrist and looks at her, "Let go."_

"_No," She said. "Over my dead body."_

"_Your wish . . . ," Lexi lets go of her arm and immediately hits her in the side of the head with her bare hand. Tasha falls to the ground and Lexi sneers, " . . . Is your command."_

Tasha rubs her head and looks for Leo's phone. She dials her husband's number and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Donald, can you please come home as soon as possible," Tasha said.

Donald was concerned since she was using Leo's phone and she never uses it. "What's the matter? Is everything alright?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, please come home."

"Okay. Stay on the line with me," Donald said.

Tasha answered, "I will."

She sat on the bed again and was more aware of her surroundings.

She had to wait once more.

* * *

**I'm going to announce this before I forget:**

I have a story premiering next year called, 'We Are Indivisible'. If you want to submit an OC, that would be awesome and very helpful! Link is in my profile labeled 'We Are Indivisible".

***Inerts many crying emojis* Adam isn't bionic anymore! Chase forgot his fam! At least the rest are okay, right? (almost alright -_-) Next chapter is a big one, so it might be awhile . . .**

**Mighty Med References (I actually miss counted too XD): There should be three.**

***Sebastian's POV - I look ahead to see Amanda and Javier talking to someone in the room. They look at each other and fist bump. When they did, blue and white electricity came out of their fingers.**

***Third Person - Leo laughs, "you should see how Chase plays. Arms everywhere!"**

***Third Person - Veronica was able to scratch Amanda's right cheek before kicking Amanda off.**

**If got them you're awesome! If you didn't, you're still awesome! :D**

**Happy Thanksgiving! **


	15. Part XV: The New Americana

**Hey! I updated faster than I thought I would! I'm so proud of myself. :3 Okay, so the beginning might be jumpy, but I have a reason for that, but it won't be answered until the second book is released. O.e XD**

***Song: New Americana by Halsey **

* * *

Tasha had an ice pack on her head. She had left everything how it was when they were attacked. She was sitting on the couch waiting for Donald to come back. She couldn't imagine how Donald would react when he finds out his kids are gone.

Tasha heard keys on the other side of the front door. Seconds later Donald rushed in with a worried expression. The first thing he does was hug her, he was glad she okay.

"What happened?" He asked while he let go of her.

Tasha shook her head, "All I remember is being with Leo in the room, I was trying to call you and a young girl attacks us. She knocks me out and when I wake up, everything's a disaster."

"Where are the kids, and the soldiers?"

"They're gone," Tasha says. "I don't where they've gone."

Donald sighs, "But I might." he quickly gets up and Tasha follows him down to the lab. He walks over to the console and quickly looks for their location. Tasha looks at him, his expression is all she needs to tell they're never coming back.

"I can't find their signal, something is blocking it."

"Do you think they'll―"

"Be okay?" He cuts off, "I don't know. I'm sure they'll be fine as long as they stay together. I hate to do this, we have to wait for them. I'll track them, but it'll take months. If that's the quickest route, I'm taking it."

Tasha takes his hand and looks at the console. She prays that the young teen won't try to hurt them in anyway, but she's sure it's been happening for a while.

* * *

**Next morning**

* * *

Douglas paced around the office. He had gone to his hideout to sleep and then came back to the office to check on Adam. The boy was still asleep, he also looked peaceful for once.

Douglas needed to hurry up with the chip and the cloning. He needed help from a friend, someone who knew as much technology as he did.

Douglas knew the phone number was in a paper at his hideout. He turned around and saw Adam was asleep. He knew it was enough time since he was a deep sleeper.

Douglas knew he had to secretly go to protect his friend's identity. If he came back quick enough, Lexi wouldn't have know he left. He's starting to see something is wrong with her, he knows she collapse under her own power, and he definitely knows he won't be there when that happens.

Douglas leaves his stuff there and walks out of the small office. He closes the door and looks around the place. The coast was clear and he quickly had his way to the door. Douglas gently opened the door and once he was out, he gently closed it.

"Here goes nothing," He says before leaving.

* * *

In the cell room, Leo was sitting on the floor thinking who would help him escape. He looks up to see a different soldier in guard. At first, Leo doesn't recognizes him, but then smiles and immediately stands up and calls him.

"Hey! Carlos, what's going on?"

The teenage soldier doesn't acknowledge him. Leo remembers, after being brought to this place with his friends and siblings, he tried sleeping all day. Since he didn't eat much that day, today he was starving!

Leo tried to get Carlos' attention again, but received the same results. "Carlos."

He glanced at Leo then ignored him again. Leo sighs and says, "Hey. I'm hungry, could you get me something to eat?"

Carlos looks at him and doesn't say a word. He opens the door and there's a soldier outside. Carlos tells him, "The boy is hungry, get him something to eat."

"Yes, sir." The soldier left and Carlos looked at Leo.

"Anything else?"

Leo shook his head, "Nothing else."

"Good," Carlos said. Deep down, he was crying for help. He couldn't escape his mind, everything is fuzzy, and no one would be able to understand.

Leo sat back down on the floor and looked at the other cells. He hadn't noticed Adam left until now. Leo remembered Chase left with a girl in the morning, but the girl was not there.

There's a clunking noise on the door of the cell, Leo looks up. He's surprised how quick they got him food.

"Here you go," Carlos turns to his brother. "Thank you, Logan."

His brother nods and leaves again. Leo looks at the bowl. There are random pieces of meat and many vegetables; he's more worried about the chunks of meat.

Leo looks up at him, "What is that?"

Carlos shakes his head, "Don't ask. Get use to it, that'll your meal for the next few months while you train here."

Leo drops his spoon into the bowl, "What do you mean by 'train'?"

"Welcome on board, S-141."

* * *

During the course of a few months, every soldier had trained, gained more bionics, and learned many things about the world―in a twisted way. Everyone had a choice to learn a new language, only a handful did.

Adam gained a bionic chip; however it wasn't the original one. It was only a temporary one while Douglas and his friend tried to come up with a better one. Douglas did this so Lexi wouldn't get rid of him.

Leo wasn't bionic, but because he knew a few things about technology, so he was forced to work with Douglas. He didn't like how Douglas left him alone working very often, it really annoyed him. He was also taught combat training. In the mind he was trained to think like a villain, but was a hero at his heart.

Sebastian gained a few soldiers on his side. It started as a small group, soon there we're many, half and half. They we're starting a rebellion, but it would be secretive and they had to be careful since there were a lot of members who were a part of it.

In these months, Donald and Tasha waited for some sort of signal to appear, but there was nothing. It was hard to get use to the fact that it could take so long for them to come back, but they didn't give up.

* * *

*Lexi was in a hurry she waited for this moment for so long. Today, they would invade the first nearby town, Ambridge. Lexi had her upgraded uniform on. She was expecting everyone to be in the training area with theirs, too.

Lexi fixed the sleeve of her jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "You have places to invade."

Lexi could see how she looked like her father, the mischief look she had was one he'd always have. The girl frowned and looked at her hands. She looked for a living object, like a plant, in the room. Lexi saw a cup with dirt in it, there stood a white rose.

She walked over to the rose and touched the petals with her fingers. She took a deep breath and the rose slowly harden into rock. She dropped the flower and it shattered.

If she used her molecular manipulation and touched any living thing, she could easily turn them to stone and get rid of them.

Lexi immediately turns her attention the door as someone knocks on it. She walks over to the door.

"Yes?"

Amanda says, "Everyone is rounded up. Are you okay? I heard something break."

"I'm fine, I dropped a cup on the floor." Lexi says as she crosses her arms. "Is everyone there?"

"Everyone," Amanda responded.

Lexi smiles, "Good. Then Let's go."

* * *

Sebastian was nervous, his palms were sweaty and he felt his muscles weak every step he took. He could hear many of his siblings mumble to each other. He had to watch every move of his siblings because his followers could mess up everything.

Stage one of his plan was active. They would have to wait a few more weeks until they invaded Mission Creek. Why was he going to wait so long? It would be more humiliating to bring down an 'empire' and he knew his sister runs from humiliation.

Now he was Lexi's henchmen, along with his younger sister Amanda. He made his way to the front, right beside Lexi—who was in the middle.

Lexi raised her hand and all the noise became nonexistent.

"Soldiers," Lexi said out loud. "Today is the day that we've been waiting for months. Everyone will soon know Bionic Humans exist. I have to warn they will try to take us down, but we are strong. " She took a short paused before chanting a motto. "We are one! We are powerful! We're the movement! We are the Elite Force!"

She said it more times and each time, more soldiers were joining in until all of them said, "We are one! We are powerful! We're The Movement! We are The Elite Force!"

Sebastian and Amanda moved forward to where Lexi was standing. They emphasised her control and it made further sense that could dominate anyone.

Since Sebastian was one of Lexi's henchman, he knew how and when they would invade each city. It was a steady process, but it was quick. Each time they invaded a place, they would stay for a really short time, leave some soldiers there and flee to the next city. Their numbers are small, yet they would increase when more people would realize there was no alternative.

Lexi told Sebastian and Amanda, "Get ready to geo-leap."

"Soldiers get your weapons ready and check your armour, we have a city to invade," quickly, Lexi geo-leaps away to the city. Sebastian and Amanda follow, they appear at her side. For the soldiers who couldn't geo-leap, they held onto ones that could.

The people in the city were confused when they saw Lexi appear at of nowhere, but when they saw more behind her, they immediately began to worry. There was a policeman patrolling the streets and quickly called for backup.

The man told many citizens to step away from the scene for their safety. Of course, there was that one percent who risk their lives just to take a video of it. As more cops showed up, so did soldiers. They all chanted their motto while police cars stopped and took cover.

When the army was complete, one officer spoke up, "Drop your weapons!"

Lexi looked at her and placed the gun down. Every soldier copied her move, but in a very slow matter. Lexi gave the officer a cold stare before raising both hands towards the car.

She closed her hand then opened it. The car rusted and turned to stayed silent and all they could do was look. One officer looked at Lexi, he had wished he didn't make contact with her.

"Aren't you going to shoot?" She teased.

His partner said, "Don't listen to her. They're freaks and they want attention."

The officers looked confused as they see some soldiers disappear. Lexi gave the signal and many soldiers started to spread themselves around the city. Many officers started shooting at the soldiers and they in return fired back with the weapons they had dropped. The older soldiers were protecting a few of their younger siblings.

Spin took his brother's hand and dragged him away from the chaos. "Bob, we must go into a few buildings and hook these onto their necks." Spin showed his older brother a sticker like device and continued with his explanation. "You knock them out, I'll put these on them. 'Kay?"

"Got it," he said. Spin sighed in relief, he never liked to explain things twice especially to Bob―who would always need things told more than twice.

Bob walked over to the side door of an apartment building. He knocked it down and went to the first floor of apartments. He broke the knob of the first apartment and saw a man hugging his wife, he pleaded in german, "Bitte nicht uns verletzt!" (1)

Bob didn't know what the man said and didn't care for what he did. He vulcan-nerve-pinches the man and he drops. The boy does the same to his wife. Spin hands him a couple of devices and Bob places them on their necks.

Spin went into the hallway and lightly checked which door was locked. The third/last door was locked and a smile crept onto his face. Since the soldiers received an upgrade of abilities, the youngest soldier received vocal manipulation and a force field. Plus part of the training they had to learn a language, he took German. He was still rusty since he found it difficult. "Kinder, können Sie jetzt kommen." (2)

Spin heard the door click and he went in. He couldn't see anyone because it was dark, and there were no windows to let some light inside. Then he feels a strong hit on his head. The light from the hallway seeps through, and it's just enough to see who's inside.

"You're not our father," a boy much older than Spin was protecting his sister. "You're one of those soldiers!"

The the young soldier groans and looks at the boy. He quickly gets up and spins into a cyclone. The teen and his twin sister fall to the floor. Spin places the stickers on their neck that enable the Triton App.

He quickly walks out of the room and sees Bob is gone. He walks into the hall and sees many doors are open. Spin doesn't waste time and runs to the second floor. He sees Bob running into the hall and continues running to the third floor.

Spins hurries, but he takes his time on the last apartment. He knocks on the door and waits for the door to open.

A woman opens the door and she looks at him. Spin hurriedly says, "Hey, would you mind lending me your phone. They're attacking this building! I need to call my father, my mom was knocked out and―"

"It's okay. Hurry, come inside!"

Before the woman could reach for her phone, Spin pushes on her pressure point and she falls to the floor. Spin puts the sticker on her neck and leaves the apartment to go to the fourth and final floor.

Outside, Lexi and the soldiers were shooting at the officers with weapons of their own. They were at a definite advantage and it would increase. She heard many people screaming for help; however, they weren't the only ones yelling for help.

"Lexi! We need back-up! Floor four!" Spin yelled through his earpiece.

Lexi was behind a corner of a building, firing at the officers. She turns to Yolli and tells her, "The boys need back up. They're in that building, floor four. Hurry."

"Got it!" Yolli used her super speed to look for the two boys.

Meanwhile, Sebastian, Bree, and a few other soldiers had gone to the far extremities of the city to warn citizens what was happening. They knew not every citizen would be controlled, but a handful would run the place. It was scary to think even the most powerful leaders would follow the orders of a superior human being.

Bree reassured many families they would be okay. She told them to stay alert at all times and watch the news. She was worried for Adam and Chase, they would be limitless to harm anyone, they could even kill under the influence of the Triton app. She was glad Leo was safe, but she didn't know how long they would last alive.

In the outer banks of the city, some soldiers had geo-leaped to the roads. Javier was under a bridge that lead to the city. His hand hovered over a vine, the energy glowed green, and the plant began to grow upward. The roots were thick to support the organic wall. He heard many cars stop abruptly. He looks up and sees the plant had created a barrier that wouldn't let anyone in the city enter or leave.

Javier removes his hand and walks up to the bridge to see many drivers confused and furious. He was facing the drivers, who were getting very angry. He could hear people shouting obscene phrases and asking for answers.

Javier ignored them and reached behind his back for a shotgun. He swiped the fore-end of the gun and kept it in his hand. "This is our town now."

Two more soldiers appeared at his side. They copied what he did and the three of them began walking forward to the citizens, the soldiers were in control now.

* * *

**Recap: Tasha and Donald have no choice to wait until their kids come to them. The soldiers invaded Ambridge and many citizens are soldiers now: so anyone who's added gets a number, too; hence why Leo is S-141. If you check carefully you'll know who's S-138 to S-140. ;) Phase one of Sebastian's plan is in process, **_**anything**_ **can happen.**

**(1) 'Bitte nicht uns verletzt' means 'Please do not hurt us'**

**(2) 'Kinder, können Sie jetzt kommen' means 'Kids, you can come out now'**

**If any of you know German and one of these are wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it. Thx. :)**

**That reference, it has an opposite meaning now, doesn't it? **


	16. Part XVI

_**Lab Rats**_ **is over *inserts crying emojis* I've been watching it since 2012, at first it started as just another show because what else was I going to watch at seven in the morning when I woke up for school? It sucks that they don't show **_**Mighty Med**_ **anymore, nor the first and second season of **_**Lab Rats**_**.**

**At least we have Elite Force, but it'll be different than the original :)**

**Mighty Med 2013-2015, Lab Rats 2012-2016**

**Song: I Walk The Line by Halsey (Instrumental version by angel on YouTube)**

* * *

Lexi and a few other soldiers marched into the city hall. Security tried to stopped them, but they were unstoppable. A few soldiers stormed into the rooms to locate archives, two others followed Lexi to find the mayor.

"Wait, I sense something," Amanda stops at her tracks and carefully listens for any movements. She had her hand over the holster where her pistol was.

She slowly approached one of the doors closest to her. She kicks the door open and scans the room, but doesn't see anything.

"Coast-" Suddenly someone smacks her in the face and kicks her in the stomach. Amanda looks up and swiftly pulls out her gun, she twirls it around and aims at her attacker.

The boy knocks it out of her hand while kneeing her in the gut. Amanda groans and stumbles as she tried to hold her balance. She can't see clear now, everything is double, yet she is able to get her gun. It's too late anyway since he had bought himself some time and jumped out of the window to escape.

"Darn it!"

Lexi walked in and saw Amanda was in distress. "What happened? Did you find anyone?"

"Yeah, but he escaped," Amanda inserted her gun back into the holster.

"Whatever, he won't get far," Lexi commented. "We found the mayor, sadly we found his family too."

"What are you going to do to them?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing. I want them locked up," Lexi orders. "And no one must enter or leave here."

"We've got that covered," Amanda says before she slowly walks to the window. The drop was three stories high, how would he survive, did he? Who cares!

"Then," Lexi launched her hand behind Amanda's neck and shoved her out the window. "Don't let anyone escape on your watch _ever _again."

Lexi pulls her back inside and drops her sister on the floor. Lexi sends her a glare before making her way out of the room. Amanda takes her time to stand up, she wished Lexi was more careful with them. She can't complain, after the death of Krane, the betrayal of Sebastian, _and _the death of Jett, Lexi had to step up her game to be the next leader.

There was something in her mind that wouldn't leave; was their exposure really worth their freedom?

**Later**

Sebastian had left Bree's side to go with Lexi. He told Bree to make sure her brothers were okay, but she shouldn't aggravate them. He had reassured her that Leo was okay, one of his brothers kept tabs on him.

Sebastian sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He walks inside and sees Lexi in the room dragging her fingers on the surface of the desk.

"Doesn't this feel great?" Lexi asks.

Lexi sat on the chair and raised her feet on the desk. "There's a great city view right behind me. Soon enough, the city we'll see will be Washington DC, but first we must terrorize the people much more!"'

Sebastian sat comfortably on the chair across from her. "I don't know you tell me." He sighed and looked at her, "What are the plans you have for attacking the next city nearby?"

"What do you have in mind? We are gathering a lot of attention. People fear us, we just need strategy. That's what you have."

Sebastian looked at a knife that was set on the table. There was a map right under it. He points to one city with it, "We invade Again and continue to Farlin while we're at it. Then," Sebastian sinks the knife into the map, "We'll make it to Mission Creek."

"That's great, but I'm sure they'll be preparing so we don't reach them." Lexi took her feet off the desk and looked at the window behind her. She laughed wickedly, "Why are people so . . . Stupid!"

Sebastian looked at his sister; _what a hypocrite_. "Maybe they were born that way. Not my problem."

"At least I'm trying to make everyone equal, but they won't let me." she says.

"It's not that difficult."

Lexi chuckles and shakes her head, "Not them." Lexi doesn't look at him; instead, she has her undivided attention at the city below. She points to her head, "Them."

Sebastian doesn't say anything, so he slowly walks right beside her. He sees how she's so observative with the things around her. He's never seen her so accomplished and he was starting to feel bad because she did that for them.

"Who are you talking bout?"

Lexi looks at him with a very lost expression. "You don't hear them? They were and they still are my motivation."

_Lexi walked away to the kitchen and took a glass cup from the cupboard. She put water in the cup then came up with an idea. There was a piece of bread on the counter._

_Kill him now! This is your freedom! The chance of a new leader!_

_She gets closer to it, "This can work."_

_She took it in her hand and placed it over the water. With her molecular manipulation, she turned the bread into poison. The liquid was clear like the water, so it perfectly merged with the drink._

_She poured the poison into the water and stirred it. She placed the spoon in the sink and washed her hands thoroughly. She takes the water back to his office. He was still sitting by the desk, typing away._

"For what?" Sebastian asked.

"Just my motivation," Lexi shrugs.

_Lexi gasped for air as S-1 lifted her higher. Lexi raised her hiding hand high in the air._

_Do it! Now's your chance! Get rid of her, or do you want to continue to live in her shadow?_

_It was too late. Lexi had hit S-1 on the head with a rock. She dropped the rock as soon as S-1 fell to the grass and leaves. Lexi's eyes widen; for once Sebastian saw fear. Lexi was on the grass again. She looked at the rest of the soldiers._

"Anyway." Lexi blinked, then turned around to look at Sebastian. "Do you want to walk around or something?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I guess, but I have to check something out."

"Like what?" Lexi asked.

Sebastian waves his hand in the air, "I want to make sure our siblings are doing what they're suppose to do, ya know?"

He quickly gets out of the room before Lexi can interrogate him. He quickly makes his way out of the city hall and walks a few blocks before super speeding to the edge of the city. In seconds he was in front of an old apartment building. He looked around him, then he walked inside.

The building was actually brick on the outside, but it was stained with muck and other particles. The inside of it needed maintenance. People definitely lived there, but in terrible conditions. The paint on the wall was either fading, chipped off, both or nonexistent. The floor looked relatively clean; however, what caught Sebastian's attention was the ceiling. To sum it up, he didn't know what was a stain and what was mold.

Man, did he feel bad for the people. It wasn't the only apartment that looked wrecked, there were many that were in the same state.

Sebastian looked at the numbers on the door, he figured Bree was on the third floor since she said she would be in room eight. There were at least three rooms per floor. Once he was got there, Bree and two other soldiers had Carlos and Veronica tied to a chair. Their arms were behind them, locked with a bionic signal interrupter, he was actually glad Douglas created them.

Sebastian approached Carlos, he looked disgusted when he saw his brother. "Let us go Sebastian!"

"No. When will you understand, this isn't you," he said gently.

"Listen!" Carlos looked like he could jump out of the chair any moment. "Lexi will know about your little _rebellion_, you'll regret what you did, and you won't be able to handle what's coming!"

"Who told you about this?"

Veronica started to laugh, "You really think we'll tell you? Just like the cities, we'll infect your group and there's nothing you can do about it."

Sebastian looked at them then his siblings and Bree. If they didn't want to talk then he'd make them talk. He snapped his fingers at Zachery, so he could try to make them talk.

Zachery inhaled deeply before grabbing Carlos shoulders and shocking him. The boy looked down as he felt the rush of energy through his body. He groaned and could sense Veronica looking at him.

Sebastian looked at Veronica, "Are you going to tell me?"

She looked at him with hateful eyes, "_Never._"

Sebastian needed to know who the infiltrator was. His whole plan could collapse by one mistake. What if it was by accident? It couldn't have been because they would've reported it immediately.

"You can stop," he ordered Zachery to stop tasing Carlos and so he did. Sebastian looked at Veronica with an immense gaze, "I'll find out one way or another."

He storms away from the room into another part of the apartment. What was he going to do! They didn't want to give any answers and he didn't want to hurt them, they were family.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his mind was clouded with many stressful thoughts. If the word spreads far enough to reach Lexi, it's the end of him, plus he's so close!

Sebastian heard footsteps from the hallway. He looks up to see Bree standing at the doorway. "May I come in?"

He doesn't answer; instead, he just nods and looks back down again. Bree entered the room, then sits next to him.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through," she whispers softly.

"Why are you sorry? You haven't seen your parents in months."

Bree shrugged, "Yeah, but I know they're fine. The only normal brother I have is Leo. Literally; he isn't bionic and he isn't controlled by the Triton app."

That earned a small laugh from Sebastian. "I guess, but at least you don't have a psychotic, super soldier sister."

"Point taken."

They stay in silence. Nothing. He can't tell her how he feels because he doesn't know _what_ to feel. There was a blurred line between rage and weakness. At times he felt he could go on a rampage, not because he's mad at others, but because he's mad at himself.

He wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He took Bree's hand and looked at her for who knows how long.

"Listen. From all that has happened, I don't know if I'm correct in my cause. This can cause us to be exposed to the world."

"Not if there isn't any proof of us." Bree leaned towards him. "I'm sure Mr. Davenport can help us, he has many facilities where they would need high max security. After all of this, your siblings could be highly trained guards. No one will notice."

"That does seem like a good idea, but what about the citizens? You saw that they were being controlled."

"The triton app controls people and makes them forget," Bree started to form a thought, but couldn't think of a solution.

"Wait a minute. We can use that against them. Since some of them won't remember anything, we could become a myth," Sebastian then frowned. "We can't."

"This government will hunt us all down. They're already keeping tabs on us, I'm sure."

Sebastian looks at the floor then at Bree, "I will try my best for a solution because this problem has grown so immense. I'm stressing out. You'd think she's hurt, but my sister is breaking me with her attitude. She has split us apart."

"I understand. My little brother is being controlled by her and he doesn't even remember who his family is. He's so different, but I can sense that he's trying to free himself from the chains she's placed in him."

Both of them stay silent. Bree leans closer to Sebastian and he wraps his arms around her. Bree eventually starts closing her eyes and falls asleep. Sebastian gently sets her on the bed, then gets a pillow under her bed so she could sleep much better. He gradually makes it to the door, then cautiously, he shuts the door so she would sleep.

He ran his fingers through his hair again. He was determined to get answers from Carlos and Veronica.

* * *

**This chapter is a month or two late, but at least I gave myself more time to gather my thoughts and write this. :] Plus I went back to look at the past chapters . . . WOW do I need to look over them again. Those small mistakes just went past my eyes. Haha. **

**I'm so glad some of you caught the MM reference XD. They wont crossover, but I just wanted to throw in some references (and I probably will continue to do that.)**


End file.
